Tome 3: Tu veux m'aimer?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Tout commença par un simple baiser, puis par une demande, et l'histoire put commencer. Quand les sentiments arrivèrent, ils mirent la pagaille dans la Team Free Will, mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était un imprévu de taille nommé 'bébé' et deux ennemis: Abbadon et Metatron allaient donner du fil à retorde à l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le dernier volet prévu de la Saga "Tu veux"! Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, donc je vais juste faire un petit résumé du 1er tome, en rappelant que le 2ème est là pour les fantasmes de nos chers amis et qu'il ne fait que donner quelques infos sur le futur des personnages, mais pas des spoilers énormes malheureusement!**

**Précédemment, dans le 1er tome (à la façon série x):**

**La chute des anges a bien eu lieu. Après les retrouvailles de Crowley et Castiel avec Dean et Sam, Naomi se joint à l'équipe contre Abbadon et Metatron, lequel semble décider à continuer sa vengeance sur les anges. Entouré de périphéties différentes, telle l'apparition d'un nouvel allié nommé Nathaniel, deux couples bien étranges se forment. Castiel et Dean, à force de se détruire mutuellement, finissent par s'avouer leurs sentiments tandis que Crowley et Naomi se confirment leur amour contradictoire. **

**Malheureusement, Metatron ne semble pas d'accord avec cette histoire, et fait en sorte de la changer. Abbadon s'en mêle, ainsi qu'un heureux évènement du côté du couple contradictoire. Après la bataille qui oppose la nouvelle Team Free Will contre Metatron, la paix semble revenir temporairement, mais alors que tout va mieux, que Naomi a accouché et que Sam est de plus en plus lié à des visions étranges, l'Apocalypse menace de revenir.**

**Dans les derniers moments du 1er tome, Abbadon réussit, grâce à une tablette cachée de tous, à libérer Lucifer et Michel de la Cage. L'Apocalypse aura-t-elle bien lieu?**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! Je vous souhaite la bonne lecture (:**

* * *

- _« I__l était une fois un gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles de son humeur, et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait de son côté une jeune fille, mais d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple elle tenait cela de sa mère, qui était la meilleure personne du monde. Les noces ne furent pas plus tôt faites que la belle-mère fit éclater sa mauvaise humeur elle ne put souffrir les bonnes qualités de... »_ conta la voix de Naomi avant de s'arrêter.

En effet, un visiteur venait d'arriver dans la chambre, se faisant discret quand il vit à qui la femme contait cette histoire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le petit Liam dormait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, une main contre sa poitrine et l'autre près de sa bouche.

-Oui, Sam ? invita la brune, murmurant pour ne pas réveiller la petite créature.

-Je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez !

-Non, je vais aller le coucher, sourit-elle, amenant le petit être endormi à son berceau.

Elle recueillit une petite plainte du bébé, plainte qui fut vite perdue par le sommeil de son petit ange qui se rendormit très rapidement. Sam admira le spectacle avec un petit sourire tendre. Il repensait à sa propre mère, morte, et la nostalgie l'envahit doucement.

-Que vouliez-vous ? interrogea finalement Naomi.

-Juste voir comment ça allait. Alors comme ça vous racontez des histoires à ce petit bonhomme ?

-J'avoue que ça a l'air étrange, oui...je ne me serais jamais imaginé conter une histoire à un bébé ! accorda-t-elle, laissant Sam s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Bah en même temps, vous étiez un ange et vous vous préoccupiez plus de vos...affaires célestes. Je croyais que vous préfériez la Belle au bois dormant comme conte !

-Oui, mais à force de lui lire, il va le connaitre par cœur. Comment vous sentez-vous, Sam ?

-Moi, oh ça va...mais c'est plutôt de vous qu'il faut parler. Dean n'ose pas venir, il a encore de la rancœur envers vous...on voit bien que vous avez mal.

-Ce n'est rien, Sam. C'est juste les restes de la grossesse, la libido et le comportement en moins ! plaisanta Naomi.

Un doux sourire lui répondit. Naomi était déjà redevenue plus sérieuse qu'avant, et moins sensible, c'était une bonne chose. Et depuis quelques semaines, plus personne n'entendait ses gémissements et ceux de Crowley pendant la nuit, rassurant. Elle était redevenue à peu près normale, hormis le fait que désormais elle passait plus de temps avec son bébé qu'avec un Crowley à la limite de la jalousie. Amusant à voir.

-Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est que le mal de la grossesse ? A moi il me semble que c'est plus dans votre tête...c'est peut-être ce qu'a fait Metatron.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas ce pouvoir, songea la femme à nouveau.

-Quel pouvoir ?

-Celui de me remémorer toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises.

-Alors c'est ça que vous avez ? Vous voyez votre passé ?

-Oui, et c'est terriblement douloureux parfois, mais c'est mon châtiment. Parlons plutôt de vos visions, Sam, dévia-t-elle la conversation.

-J'en ai encore quelques unes, mais elles ne sont pas importantes. Par contre, j'ai eu la vision que bientôt, Dean va hurler si Castiel ne lui rend pas sa part de tarte et son DVD porno..., se moqua le chasseur.

Justement, en parlant des deux autres tourtereaux, la soi-disant vision de Sam se réalisait vraiment. En effet, Dean cherchait Castiel, lequel déjeunait tranquillement sur sa chaise. Il vit arriver son petit ami et lui fit un petit sourire avant de déglutir. Oups.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de manger ? demanda son protégé avec une pointe d'énervement.

-De la tarte, pourquoi ? Tu en veux ?

-_**QUI**_ t'a autorisé à me _**PIQUER**_ ma tarte ?! Je te préviens Cas', j'accepte qu'on partage nos lits, nos salle de bains, même nos slips si t'es en panne, et même la bagnole, mais je n'accepte _**PAS**_ qu'on partage _**MES**_ tartes ! Rends-la moi et vas chercher ton miel, siffla-t-il, de très mauvaise humeur.

Pour réponse, Castiel lui fit un léger sourire. Il savait bien que Dean ne faisait que le gronder et pas lui dire sa haine, et se contenta de l'embrasser et de partager sa part de tarte avec lui. Et puis le miel, c'était bon, mais à force de trop en manger, Castiel éprouvait presque du dégoût rien qu'à en sentir l'odeur. Il préférait prendre du miel avec une tisane, c'était ce qui passait le mieux quand il se reposait. Dean accepta pourtant le baiser et la part, mais sa colère n'avait pas disparu.

-Et, euh...tu n'aurais pas oublié de me rendre autre chose, par hasard ?

-Quelle chose, Dean ? soupçonna son ange gardien.

-Une chose qu'on appelle DVD et qui montre des images érotiques dessus !

-Oh, tu veux parler de ce très beau DVD à contenu pornographique que tu as acheté en France ?

-Cas' ?! sourcilla Dean.

Depuis quand son très cher petit ami coincé parlait avec autant de naturel de film de cul ?! Il avait certes changé en un an, mais pas en quelques semaines de plus ! Où était passé ce petit ange qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de sexe ?! Affaire à résoudre s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un addict porno dans les bras !

-Je me suis permis de le regarder, et j'ai trouvé cela très instructif.

-Ravi..., baragouina le chasseur, ahuri par ce comportement.

-Dean, j'ai bien réfléchi après avoir vu ce...film ? Oui, ce film, même s'il entre plus dans les documentaires en ce qui me concerne...

-Abrège ! supplia le pauvre Winchester, craignant déjà la suite.

-J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que nous devrions franchir un nouveau cap dans notre relation.

-C...Cas' ?

-Je me rends compte que je me fais trop passif dans notre relation, et que c'est toujours toi qui me montre le chemin à suivre. J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je peux aussi prendre les choses en main. Et j'aimerais donc savoir si tu serais prêt à avoir des contacts poussés avec moi, débita l'ange, s'empêchant de rougir.

Il avait enfin passé le cap de la gêne quand il se retrouvait face à un sujet tel que le sexe, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait retomber ! C'était à lui de faire le premier pas cette fois...encore une fois, mais il allait prouver à ce maudit chasseur blond qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça. Et l'aide que lui procurait Crowley avec ses explications peu décentes était pour une fois la bienvenue...

-Ecoute Cas', c'est un peu...déroutant que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas, mais...pourquoi pas. Juste...pas maintenant, ok ?

-Oui, bien évidemment ! Je vais te laisser manger ta tarte et aller voir si une enquête pourrait nous intéresser ! sourit Castiel, heureux d'avoir pu en parler avec son chasseur préféré.

Dean lui jeta un regard presque soupçonneux. Castiel n'avait pas l'air choqué ou déçu par le fait qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il veuille tout de suite...c'était que le petit ange apprenait doucement à se comporter comme un adulte, enfin ! En attendant, il fallait songer à trouver des affaires pour la semaine...la vie devenait de plus en plus ennuyante quand il n'y avait pas d'enquête dans le surnaturel. Pas de fantôme, pas de loup-garou, même pas de sorcière...bien qu'il y eut un sorcier dans le bunker ! Crowley. Pour ce qui était des démons, l'ambiance était à son comble. Sam et Dean en avaient déjà parlé mais en étaient venus à dire qu'Abbadon préparait une armée de démons loyaux à Lucifer, mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas plus. De toute manière, comment Lucifer pouvait-il sortir de sa Cage ?

Le reste de la journée qui s'annonçait pourtant bien finit dans l'ennui. Dean avait voulu rendre visite à Jody pour voir si elle se portait mieux, mais sa belle Impala était tombée en panne. Superbe ! De ce fait, il restait là à regarder la télévision accompagné d'une bière. Quel ennui ! Jusqu'à ce que Crowley arrive accompagné à son tour d'un être lui ressemblant très légèrement.

-Ah non Crowley, ne me demande pas de changer ses couches ! C'est toi son père, grommela le chasseur.

-Non, je viens pas pour ça voyons ! C'est juste que le minimoys doit connaître la télévision en plus des contes ! Alors, tu ne vas pas voir cette belle Jody ?

-Parle pas d'elle, Crowley. T'as failli la tuer, tu t'en souviens ?

-Très légèrement, oui ! Oh allez Dean, je faisais ça dans l'intérêt de protéger mon petit royaume de démons incompétents !

A cette remarque, le bébé dans ses bras ouvrit ses petits yeux et son regard se fit plus malicieux. Crowley sembla comprendre le message, et soupira.

-Ok, les démons sont tous incompétents...enfin bref, tu vas rester sur ce canapé toute la journée ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ? minauda Dean, cachant durement son envie de chasser ce foutu démon et sa progéniture plus mignonne que lui.

-Initier Cassie à l'art de...tu sais quoi, toussota-t-il.

-Plus tard ! Enfin non, je veux pas en parler. Tu sais pourquoi les démons sont de plus en plus présents ?

-Cette trainée d'Abbadon qui doit encore soulever mes troupes !

-Eh, ton bébé !

Crowley se rendit compte de son erreur. Ne pas dire de gros mots devant les petits, c'était le mot d'ordre ici. Il fit un regard désolé peu convaincant au petit être dans ses bras. Liam tendit une petite main vers lui, qu'il caressa timidement. Etre père n'était pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux. A vrai dire, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son enfant. Naomi était presque toujours là, le poussant pourtant à avoir plus de moments avec Liam.

-J'ai une idée ! Je nous téléporte chez ta Jody et pendant que tu bavardes comme une gonz...comme une femme, je vais chasser quelques traitres démoniaques !

-Même pas en rêve, Crowley. Je vais plutôt aller réparer ma bagnole !

-Ah bah il suffisait de demander, mon mignon ! Je vais la réparer moi, ta superbe voiture...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Crowley avait laissé Liam à un Dean interloqué, et s'était dépêché d'aller dans le garage pour arranger les choses. Il ne put pas utiliser beaucoup de ses pouvoirs, ce sacré bunker étant encore plus protégé des démons. Saleté de protections ! Pendant qu'il s'énervait sur la voiture, s'empêchant à grande peine d'y mettre des égratignures pouvant causer sa mort, car Dean le tuerait pour sûr, le chasseur Winchester regarda Liam, et le berça doucement en attendant que quelqu'un vienne reprendre le petit monstre !

Ce fut Sam qui vint le tirer de son petit sommeil. Sommeil qui tenait aussi le bébé qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Quand le cadet vit son frère ainsi, il s'empressa de prendre une photo et nota mentalement de la montrer à Castiel.

-Eh, les marmottes ! dit-il alors, secouant Dean.

-Oh oui Cas' ! Hein, quoi ?! hoqueta-t-il, se réveillant en sursaut.

-Non, je ne veux surtout pas savoir de quoi tu rêvais ! J'ai un appel de Charlie. Elle nous envoie des choses intéressantes. Dis, tu savais que les démons se rassemblent par groupe près de Lawrence ?

-Non...Sam, laisse-moi pieuter ! Et le bébé aussi...

-T'as vu comment tu le tiens ! T'as pas de cœur...allez viens Liam, soupira Sam, prenant l'enfant qui voulait dormir !

Pendant que Dean se demandait ce que Sam connaissait aux enfants, son esprit se remit enfin à fonctionner normalement. Rassemblement de démons ?! Ca ne sentait pas bon...mais la mention de Charlie lui faisait plaisir. Ca faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle ne s'est pas étendue, mais elle va bien. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'elle fait !

-Hm ?

-Elle veut tourner dans un film ! C'est tout Charlie ça...enfin bref, elle m'a dit que les rassemblements se faisaient plus exactement dans un cimetière, et tu ne vas jamais croire lequel.

-Le cimetière des morts-vivants ? somnola Dean.

-Non ! Le cimetière de Stull, celui où Michel et Lucifer avaient prévu de faire l'Apocalypse.

-Intéressant...et alors ?!

-Dean, un rassemblement de démons à cet endroit précis n'est pas une bonne chose ! Je propose que nos vacances s'arrêtent ici, et que l'on aille au moins jeter un coup d'œil. J'espère ne pas m'alarmer trop vite, et j'espère avoir tord sur mon hypothèse, mais il faut qu'on vérifie, demanda Sam, bien qu'une pointe de supplication perçait dans sa voix.

Dean comprit instantanément que son frère était inquiet. Il pouvait voir la sueur commencer à doucement perler de son front, comme si la situation était vraiment grave, et il sut à quoi Sam pensait réellement. En effet, c'était un problème urgent. Décidant qu'ils se devaient de vérifier, il fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son cadet.

-D'accord Sammy, on part pour Lawrence. Dès que Crowley aura réparé Bébé, on pourra s'en aller. Par contre les femmes et les enfants restent au bercail !

-Ouais, vaut mieux...merci Dean.

-Au fait, où est Cas' ?

-Il est parti se balader avec Naomi. Tous deux sont très intéressés par les musées, je te laisse imaginer où ils sont allés..., glissa avec un sourire le véhicule de Satan.

Un autre sourire lui répondit. La curiosité presque malsaine des anges...faisant une place à son frère, Dean lui demanda quel DVD il préférait ! Ce fut Liam qui choisit pour eux, somnolant. Sam lui montra deux dessins animés par lequel Liam répondit en tendant un doigt vers le second.

-Il a des goûts bizarres, ce petit gars, commenta Dean en mettant en route le DVD de...Barbie.

-Bah avec ses parents en même temps ! se permit de se moquer gentiment Sam, installant le bébé contre lui.

Pendant que les trois hommes regardaient la guimauve caractéristique des dessins animés Barbie, Sam s'amusant du visage coincé et presque peureux de Dean, Castiel et Naomi étaient également occupés, discutant presque joyeusement telle la famille qu'ils étaient, malgré les légers maux de tête qu'avait encore Naomi.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta une fois de plus Castiel.

-Oui, je me sens bien, petit frère !

-Eh, c'est même pas sûr que tu sois plus vieille que moi, bouda Castiel, reprenant son caractère enfantin devant le sourire presque maternel de sa sœur.

-Je refuse de discuter nos âges, Castiel ! _**JE**_ suis plus vieille que toi, un point c'est tout !

-Ah non, ce n'est pas fini ! Je suis né au même moment que la dernière goutte de l'Océan Téthys disparaissait.

-Et moi quand le premier Dryosaurus est né !

-C'est même pas prouvé...

Pendant leur joyeuse chamaillerie, aucun des deux anges ne vit un être étrange les guetter. Ses yeux vides d'émotion les observait, les détaillant pour vérifier que c'était bien eux. Oui, leur Grâce se faisait encore sentir. Celle de Castiel encore plus, car il était toujours un ange. Les deux frères et sœurs se dirigeaient droit dans le piège. L'être mystérieux les suivit silencieusement et aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Aucun ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Et enfin, lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient totalement déconcentrés, il apparut devant eux, un bruit caractéristique l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Il posa une main sur un des murs enduit d'un symbole fait de sang, et Castiel eut un cri de douleur avant de brusquement disparaitre, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant. Naomi n'eut pas le temps de réagir car déjà deux doigts se posaient sur ses tempes, l'endormant. Une fois le corps récupéré dans ses bras, l'être, sans même avoir un sourire ou montrer sa victoire, disparut, une plume disparaissant derrière lui.

* * *

**Des questions? Des réactions? A vos claviers alors!**

**On se retrouve vendredi prochain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Comme promis le second chapitre de la fic! **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes!**

**Cinochie: Meuh nan que je ne veux pas vous faire rager! Mais je vais le faire quand même, et ce n'est que le second chapitre en plus! Merci pour ta review encourageante (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La voiture de Dean fut finalement réparée après que Crowley se soit empêché à plusieurs reprises de l'estropier pour avoir osé lui tenir tête. Fort heureusement pour lui, Dean n'en eut pas vent. Lorsque le soir arriva, tous se retrouvèrent assis à la table de la cuisine pour grignoter. Il n'y avait que les hommes. Sam regarda autour de lui en espérant trouver Castiel et Naomi, mais ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur sortie. Après avoir évalué l'heure, Sam fit part de ses inquiétudes aux deux autres.

-Cas' et Naomi devraient déjà être rentrés, fit-il remarquer.

-Ils vont pas tarder, articula Dean entre deux bouchers de poulet. Sam, t'as pensé à la tarte en dessert ?

-Dean, je suis sérieux. Ils reviennent toujours avant le diner. Castiel y veille toujours en tout cas.

-Oh mais allez, laisse ton futur beau frère et ma chérie tranquilles ! Même si le petit bonhomme va bientôt faire une crise pour avoir son lait..., soupira Crowley, jetant un coup d'œil au bébé qui sommeillait tranquillement dans son berceau.

-Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas qu'il chiale, j'ai déjà assez avec Sammy, minauda Dean, sous les yeux énervés de son petit frère. Je plaisante Sam ! On va pas s'inquiéter, ils peuvent bien être en retard de quelques minutes...

-T'as déjà vu Naomi en retard, toi ?! souffla Crowley.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que sa chère bureaucrate n'était jamais en retard. Elle détestait les personnes peu ponctuelles, ce qui avait valu au démon des dizaines de remontrances dans son passé...voilà pourquoi il commença à s'inquiéter aussi en regardant rapidement l'heure sur sa superbe montre de luxe.

-En effet, sexy Sammy n'a pas tord, Naomi et Cassie sont quand même en retard...

-Je vais appeler Cas' sur son portable dans ce cas, soupira l'ainé des Winchester en pouffant intérieurement devant le superbe surnom que Crowley venait d'attribuer à son frère.

Frère qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'apprécier de se faire traiter de sexy Sammy. D'une, parce que seul Dean pouvait l'appeler Sammy, et de deux parce que Crowley n'avait aucun droit de dire qu'il était sexy ! C'était de la pure arrogance, ça ! Voyant que la tension remontait entre les deux hommes, Dean s'interposa rapidement, craignant la foudre !

-Eh, on se calme les mecs. J'appelle Cas', mais ils peuvent être partis en ayant oublié de nous prévenir.

Sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répliquer, l'ainé prit son portable et composa le numéro de son ange gardien. Il tomba sur la messagerie étrangement. N'ayant pas l'envie de laisser un message, il informa simplement ses homologues que Castiel ne répondait pas, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire une histoire.

-Parle pas d'histoires ou minimoys va se réveiller...

-Mais non Crowley, regarde le, il dort comme un...bébé ? tenta le cadet des chasseurs.

-Remarquable remarque !

-Oh ça va hein, toi aussi tu peux te dire ça !

L'engueulade entre Sam et Crowley dura quelques minutes, tandis que Dean jetait des regards inquiets au bébé qui dormait. Il se demanda comment un bébé pouvait dormir avec un vacarme pareil ! Décidément, les enfants étaient encore un mystère et le seraient toujours. Le reste du repas se passa relativement bien malgré quelques paroles peu subtiles de la part de Crowley se glissant dans les conversations, et quelques gigotements de Liam qui dormait toujours.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba vraiment que Dean consentit à s'inquiéter lui aussi, mais il remit de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Bien que Castiel était important, plus que Naomi bien sûr, Sam restait tout de même le plus prioritaire, et quand _Sam_ avait des intuitions ou des inquiétudes, il fallait écouter _Sam_ !

-Si ça se trouve ils sont partis camper...je suis sûr qu'ils nous enverront un message. Dans l'immédiat, il faut qu'on aille à Lawrence, lança finalement Dean.

-Lawrence ? Quoi, vous allez faire un pèlerinage sur votre maison d'enfance ? Oh je vous en prie, me dîtes pas que j'ai raison, ça va me donner envie de pleurer..., se moqua le seul démon présent.

-Crowley ? La ferme.

-Quel sublime langage, Deanou...je comprends pourquoi Cassie est fou de toi !

-Et toi j'arrive toujours pas à saisir comment Naomi peut te supporter..., répondit ce dernier avec un sourire vengeur.

-Elle est pire que moi quand elle s'y met !

-On manquera pas de lui dire, menaça faussement Sam.

-T'as pas intérêt ! bouda l'autre.

-Ahem, on peut reprendre ? Je disais donc qu'on allait aller à Lawrence, dans le cimetière, pour vérifier quelque chose, termina Dean en lançant un regard meurtrier à Crowley, l'avertissant de ne pas l'interrompre.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vérifier ?! s'interposa-t-il pourtant, _légèrement_ intéressé.

-Charlie nous a averti que des groupes de démons se rassemblaient quotidiennement dans le cimetière, et c'est pas normal.

-Pourquoi ? Et qui c'est ce Charlie ? Pas celui de la télévision j'espère !

-Déjà, Charlie est une femme, et ensuite...Sammy, explique-lui, finit par demander l'ainé, exaspéré par le comportement fort enfantin du diable...qui en principe devait avoir le rôle de père plutôt que celui de bébé !

-Dean ! Ok...ce n'est pas normal parce que c'est au cimetière de Lawrence que Michel et Lucifer devaient s'affronter pour l'Apocalypse. Lucifer a été enfermé dans sa Cage dans ce cimetière en particulier, voilà pourquoi c'est inquiétant.

-Attends Sammy, si Lulu était revenu, je l'aurais su ! Je suis un démon, nom de dieu ! Non, je suis le Diable en personne, le roi des enfers, comment est-ce que je pourrais louper ça ?! s'éberlua le pauvre démon, vexé.

-Te vexe pas comme ça ! T'as oublié que dans le bunker, tes pouvoirs démoniaques ne fonctionnent pas ? commenta Dean avec un léger sourire mutin figé aux lèvres.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai failli zigouiller ta bagnole en ayant eu du mal à la réparer..., lâcha subitement Crowley.

Soudainement, le regard amusé et le sourire sur les lèvres de Dean disparurent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus. Que...qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré venait de dire ?! Bagnole ?! Zigouiller ?!

-Q...qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bébé ?! hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Cette malheureuse action eut le don de réveiller un autre bébé, qui pleura rapidement sous les yeux énervés de Dean, ceux désolés de Sam, et ceux interrogateurs de Crowley. Liam agita ses mains en l'air, voulant du réconfort après un aussi brutal réveil !

-Crowley, ton fils te réclame..., finit par informer le cadet des chasseurs, surpris que le démon ne bouge pas.

D'un air presque absent, le diable entreprit de bercer maladroitement son enfant qui s'accrocha à lui fortement.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est déjà fort, ce petit minimoys ! Doucement Liamy..., demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Liamy ?! s'étranglèrent les frères.

-Chut, il veut se rendormir ! gronda le père.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un autre regard. Ils avaient un mal fou à imaginer Crowley en tant que père, mais le voir se comporter comme tel était encore plus étrange, surtout quand il était mal à l'aise. Un démon avec un bébé dans les bras, n'empêche, c'était tout sauf imaginable pour les deux chasseurs. Le silence dura un petit moment, puis finit par être brisé par le blond foncé.

-Bon, on oublie Cas' et Naomi, on leur donne juste l'adresse par texto, et on file pour Lawrence, d'accord ?

-Euh...Deanou ? Minimoys risque de ne pas vouloir rester ici tout seul, déjà qu'il me fait des yeux suppliants pour voir sa sublime mère à la splendide poitrine..., commença Crowley.

-Tu l'emmènes, mais on prend des munitions de lait au cas où ! On part dans quelques heures, par chance, Lawrence n'est pas si loin que ça.

-7 heures de route, en effet..., grommela le pauvre démon, préférant reporter son regard émeraude sur son bébé qui se rendormait.

Dean ne tint pas compte des remarques de cet infâme démon amoureux et partit faire ses affaires. Sam le suivit tout en se posant des questions. Son frère avait l'air perturbé lui aussi...sans doute ses inquiétudes pour Castiel. L'espace d'un instant, le chasseur brun se sentit fautif d'avoir inquiété son frère, mais la sensation disparut pour laisser place au sommeil, un doux sommeil réparateur qui fut brisé quelques heures plus tard. Les hommes ne prirent que peu de temps pour rassembler le reste de leurs affaires, et purent décoller en direction de Lawrence. Sam et Liam s'endormirent dans la voiture, sous les yeux presque attendris ou moqueurs des deux autres qui ne pipèrent mot durant le long, très long, trajet. Parfois Dean jetait un œil à son portable, s'inquiétant de plus en plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Castiel.

-Après Lawrence, je veux qu'on aille voir au musée où ils étaient censés aller, finit-il par déclarer sans possibilité de refus.

-Mh ? marmonna son compagnon d'infortune.

-Tu dormais, Crowley ?!

-Nan, je m'ennuyais, y a une grosse différence, Deanou ! Développe un peu ce que tu as dit..., quémanda-t-il en baillant grossièrement.

-Je parle de Cas' et Naomi. C'est pas normal qu'ils ne nous donnent aucune nouvelle. Cas' m'aurait au moins appelé et Naomi n'aurait pas laissé votre fils tout seul.

-Il est pas tout seul ! protesta vivement le démon.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Tu sais même pas t'en occuper de ton gosse ! Réveille Sammy, ordonna-t-il brusquement après avoir vu la pancarte sur le bas-côté de la route.

Crowley mit du temps à réagir, touché par les paroles de cette vermine d'humain. Une petite voix en lui voulut qu'il proteste encore une fois, qu'il écrase même ce petit moustique, mais il préféra ne pas l'écouter, trop concentré sur ce que Dean avait dit. Non, c'était totalement faut ! Il savait parfaitement s'occuper de son petit diable ! Du moins il l'espérait. Pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop humain aux yeux du mortel blond, il se décida à réveiller Sam, qui grogna de déplaisir. Après s'être reçu un léger coup à cause d'un mouvement brusque de l'ancien buveur de sang démoniaque, Crowley put l'extirper du sommeil. Dean prit sans attendre la parole.

-Sammy, on est à Lawrence. Vaut mieux qu'on aille à pied au cimetière, ça nous évitera de nous faire remarquer.

-Avec ta voiture c'est clair qu'on se ferait repérer..., bailla doucement son frère.

Il fut convenu que Bébé resterait sagement dans un parking à l'abri des démons et des pilleurs et saccageurs de voitures, et quand les chasseurs eurent pris des armes et des munitions au cas où, la troupe put s'en aller en direction du cimetière. La seule chose faisant tâche était un petit bébé endormi profondément dans les bras de son père, recouvert soigneusement d'un manteau à sa petite taille pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Sam, intérieurement, pensa que le diable allait sérieusement devoir parler avec Naomi de la manière de s'occuper d'un bébé d'à peine moins d'un mois, car là c'était vraiment mal parti...même si les deux êtres n'étaient pas vraiment des humains, ils devaient quand même élever correctement leur petite graine déjà très dynamique quand elle le voulait. Par chance, Liam resta endormi tout le long du petit voyage.

-Eh, regarde. Y a du monde rassemblé, en effet, informa Dean en chuchotant à son frère.

-Charlie avait raison..., soupira Sam.

-Attends, si ça se trouve ce ne sont que des humains comme nous qui veulent se recueillir...

-A l'endroit même où j'ai ouvert la Cage, termina l'autre jeune homme.

-Pitié Sammy, ne me dis pas qu'Abbadon a rouvert cette saleté de Cage...

-J'espère que la réponse sera non, Dean. Crowley, ramène-toi ! Ce sont des démons ?

Avec un soupir ennuyé, Crowley se déplaça lentement près des deux autres bigleux et scruta seulement quelques secondes le groupe de personnes entourant une parcelle de terre dans les coins reculés du cimetière. En observant légèrement les lieux, le démon put constater qu'un évènement avait dû se passer ici...le vrai Diable, forcément...

-Ce sont bien des démons, minauda-t-il encore plus ennuyé.

-Et merde, ça sent vraiment pas bon ça...on peut appeler un ange pour qu'il les emprisonne tous, pensa bêtement l'ainé, n'ayant aucune autre idée.

-Qui veux-tu qu'on appelle ? Cas' a disparu sans rien dire et Naomi n'a plus de grâce, soupira son petit frère.

-Bah Nathaniel !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il répondra à nos appels. Ca fait un mois qu'il ne nous a pas contacté.

-Sammy ne serait pas inquiet pour son amour d'ange, non ? soupçonna parfaitement Crowley, une petite pointe de moquerie passant par là.

-Ta gueule, faux diable ! jura le plus jeune.

-Bien dit Sammy ! se moqua également Dean, bien qu'il pensait presque la même chose que Crowley sur ce sujet épineux entre Sam et Nathaniel.

-On s'approche un peu pour en savoir plus ? changea de sujet l'incriminé humain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait voir qu'on a pas déjà vu ? Il faut attendre que ces trous de balle soient partis, ce qui risque de mettre un peu de temps...le mieux serait de contacter Charlie pour qu'elle nous en dise plus sur ce qu'elle a vu, expliqua le blond.

-Y a quand même un truc qui m'échappe. Qu'est-ce que Charlie fait à Lawrence ?

-J'en sais rien Sammy, c'est avec toi qu'elle a parlé !

-Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus, je te le rappelle. Bon, on éclaircira ça plus tard..., se dépita légèrement le plus jeune.

Son grand frère acquiesça et s'assit plus confortablement. Les deux autres comprirent qu'ils allaient passer un long moment ici, cachés par des arbres en piteux état, assis sur de la matière peu confortable. Tous prièrent pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour qu'un certain bébé ne veuille pas sa maman tout de suite, et comme si le Ciel avait pitié d'eux, leurs vœux furent exaucés, les emplissant de soulagement profond. Ils durent attendre jusqu'à la nuit pour pouvoir se rendre en toute sécurité sur les lieux où se tenaient les abominations de l'enfer. Liam sembla s'agiter quand son père s'approcha de l'endroit où l'herbe était la moins belle. Il commença à pleurer quand ils furent juste au dessus.

-Crowley, pourquoi il pleure ?! s'inquiéta Dean, craignant de se faire repérer.

-D'où t'as vu que je parle la langue bébé ?! grommela l'autre.

-C'est ton fils, fit-il simplement remarquer.

-Naomi parle bébé, pas moi ! Ne confonds pas, moi je ne me balade pas avec une poitrine à en faire saliver les hommes et une paire de hanches aussi splendide !

-C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée..., se contenta de siffler amèrement l'ainé.

-Dans tous les cas, essayes de le calmer s'il te plaît. On ne tient pas à se faire repérer ! se permit d'intervenir Sam, se dirigeant lentement au même endroit que le démon.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit en question, une petite boule au ventre le prit. Il se vit regarder une dernière fois Dean et sauter dans la Cage malgré les mains de Michel dans le corps d'Adam qui essayait de le retenir de tomber. Dean dut se rendre compte du malaise de son frère, car il s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Eh, tu te sens bien, mec ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va. J'ai une sensation étrange sous les pieds...comme si...il n'est plus là, lança-t-il subitement, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors dans une sorte de terreur interne et incontrôlable.

-Qui ça n'est plus là ?! interrogèrent les deux autres hommes.

-Lucifer n'est plus dans la Cage.

-Comment tu le sais ça ? prit peur Crowley.

-J'en sais rien, c'est comme un lien, mais je sais qu'il n'est plus enfermé. Il faut qu'on le retrouve Dean...il le faut.

-Eh, eh, vas-y mollo Sammy ! Calme-toi, on va retrouver ce fils d'enfoiré et on le tuera cette fois, ok ?

Alors que Dean essayait vainement de rassurer son petit frère qui avait un teint pâle comme la mort, Crowley regardait la scène avec une certaine peur aussi. Il tenta tant bien que mal de consoler le bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras, espérant que Naomi allait bientôt revenir s'occuper de leur progéniture vraiment incompréhensible et trop émotionnel pour être normale.

Dans un autre coin de l'Univers, à des milliards de kilomètres de là, enfermés dans une pièce remplie de blanc immaculé, deux pairs d'yeux bleus se brouillaient dans le rouge d'un sang purement céleste. Leurs cris intérieurs résonnaient dans cette partie mystérieuse de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et là, juste là, un autre regard bleu glacial et perçant se pencha sur eux, leur promettant qu'ils arrêteraient de souffrir bientôt.

* * *

**Commenter ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, alors...un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé/ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et vos théories? :p**

**A vendredi prochain, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Suite de la fic!**

* * *

Après être repartis en vitesse du cimetière, la petite équipe d'hommes s'était réfugié dans un motel encore une fois minable en attendant de pouvoir repartir. L'inquiétude était à son comble lorsque les quatre êtres s'endormirent. De là où il était, Dean pouvait sentir le soudain trouble de son petit frère, un trouble qui commença à le prendre. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, l'ainé des chasseurs, après s'être retourné mille fois dans son lit, décida de sortir prendre l'air et sortit de la chambre après avoir contentieusement vérifié qu'il ne réveillerait personne. En passant devant le lit de Crowley, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son fils. Liam dormait, pelotonné sagement tout contre le visage de son père. Avec un léger sourire presque attendri, Dean passa le pas de la porte et la referma soigneusement avant d'aller marcher un peu, jetant un bref instant à Bébé qui dormait tranquillement sur un coin tranquille et vide du parking.

Finalement, après s'être mordu les lèvres plusieurs fois, Dean chercha un endroit vide et discret puis alla s'y cacher avant de tourner la tête vers le Ciel étoilé.

-Cas' ? Je croyais que ta radio céleste fonctionnait comme avant, Cas'...eh, mec, on a besoin de toi là. Pourquoi tu réponds pas, hein ? Tu me boudes, c'est ça ? Tu me boudes parce que j'ai pas répondu comme tu voulais à notre dernière conversation, ou alors il t'es arrivé un pépin ? Cas', je m'inquiète là...plus aucun ange ne répond, on ne sait pas où Nathaniel s'est encore fourré, et on a énorme problème sur les épaules. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais...je crois que Lucifer est revenu. Enfin...pas moi, mais Sam le sent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont liés, il faut que tu m'aides, Cas'. Si tu ne veux pas te montrer à nous, alors aide-nous au moins...et puis, ça reste entre nous hein, mais...reviens vite Cas', sinon je vais piquer en crise. Déjà que supporter Crowley c'est pas simple...

Durant toute sa prière, Dean avait même croisé les doigts en espérant que son ange gardien allait se montrer, mais il ne vit aucun signe que son petit ami l'entendait. Encore plus inquiet, il décida que dès qu'ils auraient élucidé cette affaire de démons, lui et sa clique repartiraient sans tarder au dernier endroit où les deux angelots avaient été aperçus. Bien sûr, l'aide d'un autre emplumé n'était pas de trop, ce fut la raison pour laquelle, après avoir lancé un juron de plus, le chasseur se résigna à faire appel à un autre ange qui n'avait pas daigné donner de nouvelles.

-Ahem...Nathaniel ? C'est juste une petite prière innocente qui vous demande de ramener votre cul d'emplumé et vos ailes ici, parce qu'on a un énorme soucis avec Lucifer qui peut revenir, et Castiel et Naomi ont disparu sans même donner de nouvelles, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient voulu faire un thalasso seulement tous les deux, donc si vous pouviez vraiment venir, ça nous arrangerait...un petit signe ? demanda-t-il désespérément.

Malheureusement pour lui, seul le vent continuait à souffler et le parking restait calme et silencieux. Seule sa respiration brisait ce silence quasi religieux qui avait le don de l'inquiéter encore plus. Nathaniel n'avait tout de même disparu non plus, n'est-ce pas ? L'inquiétude le gagna encore plus alors qu'il décida d'aller se recoucher pour être en forme. Dans la journée, il irait probablement dégommer tous les démons de cette ville et par la même occasion vérifier que Satan n'avait pas quitté sa niche.

Tandis que Dean se rendormait, une boule au ventre, Sam était plongé dans un rêve des plus inquiétants. Il se retourna dans son lit, toujours emprisonné dans son rêve qui semblait trop réel pour être un simple rêve. Sa poitrine se souleva de plus en plus vite, alors qu'il luttait pour se réveiller, pour que ses yeux s'aperçoivent que rien de tout ceci n'était réel, mais il était bloqué là.

_« Metatron regardait avec haine une ombre se dessinant près de lui, alors que ses yeux semblés irrités par la lumière qui se dégageait de la fenêtre donnant sur l'Univers. Son regard se brisait dans le sang coulant de son œil droit._

_-Tu as commis une énorme erreur cette fois, Metatron, lança la voix de l'ombre._

_Une voix forte qui en fit frissonner le Scribe, mais il ne pipa mot, souhaitant simplement que l'autre individu puisse entendre ses pensées haineuses envers lui._

_-Je les entends, mais ça ne te libérera pas. Bientôt tes erreurs se retourneront contre toi, et tout redeviendra comme avant, déclara cette même voix puissante à en faire frissonner n'importe quel ange et à en tuer les humains._

_Non content de ne pas avoir de réaction, le mystérieux individu dans l'ombre s'approcha de Metatron et posa brusquement la paume de sa main sur son front plissé. Des cris de douleur s'échappèrent de la bouche du vieil ange alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien penser qui pourrait énerver la chose se tenant près de lui. »_

-Aie ! gémit Sam, se réveillant avec un mal de tête atroce.

Lorsqu'il leva le regard, il faisait encore nuit dans la chambre et tout le monde semblait profondément endormi. Sam haussa un sourcil puis se rallongea doucement sur son lit, serrant son oreiller pour se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple fantasme. Il rêvait de voir Metatron souffrir. Après s'être résonné, le jeune chasseur s'endormit doucement et péniblement sur son oreiller, ses pensées tournées vers le Paradis.

Ce fut une secousse qui le réveilla brutalement. Sam s'accrocha à son lit, croyant à un tremblement de terre. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil, et vit qui était ce fameux séisme. Dean qui le regardait avec effarement.

-Quoi ?! grommela-t-il, retombant sur les draps.

-Sammy, c'est la première fois que tu te réveilles bien après moi...t'es sûr que tu te sens bien, petit frère ?

-J'irais mieux si tu dégageais de mon lit...

-Eh, le prends pas comme ça ! Bon, dépêche toi de t'habiller, on va jeter un coup d'œil en ville.

-Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

-Y a des démons ici, tu te souviens ? Et j'aimerais bien vérifier que Satan soit toujours enfermé, consentit à répondre le blond.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Sam se leva finalement et prit juste le temps de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il frissonna. Une mine affreuse et un regard légèrement changé par une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le cadet des Winchester sortit de la petite salle de bains dans l'espoir de trouver un petit déjeuner, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Seul Liam avait droit à un petit déjeuner. Un biberon qu'il refusa !

-Ah non minimoys, tu vas le boire cette fois ! le disputa doucement son père, très mal à l'aise.

Un regard réprobateur et infiniment bleu lui répondit pour lui dire que jamais la petite chose ne toucherait ce...ce machin qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la poitrine de sa mère !

-Oui, je sais que ta maman n'est pas là, mais on va pas faire venir une femme enceinte juste pour que tu puisses boire au sein ! Liam, fais moi plaisir et avale cette mixture !

Pendant que Crowley se disputait avec son bébé décidément très têtu malgré son trop petit âge, Dean et Sam le regardaient avec un amusement non dissimulé. Discrètement Dean empoigna son portable pour prendre une petite vidéo. Heureux, il la montra à Sam.

-Naomi va en avoir des photos de lui et Liam..., songea avec un bref sourire Samuel.

-Ca me donne encore moins envie d'avoir un gosse un jour ça, le fait que les bébés soient aussi têtus..., finit par admettre Dean.

-Explique-moi comment tu voudrais avoir des bébés avec Cas'...c'est un homme quand même !

-Je sais, mais si jamais il me dit qu'il veut que je lui fasse des enfants, parce que je suis sûr qu'un jour il me le demandera, je te jure que je l'étrangle !

-Cas' n'est quand même pas aussi con, Dean, même si c'est un ange. Et justement, c'est parce que c'est un ange qu'il n'est pas comme nous. Il nous observe depuis des millénaires, alors rassure-toi, ton ange ne va pas te demander de lui glisser des spermatozoïdes dans un vagin fictif.

-Ta manière de parler me donne encore plus envie de me jeter du haut d'un pont, Sammy, préféra avertir son frère avec une tête d'enterrement et un teint pâle.

Pour lui remonter le moral, Sam lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, l'épaulant dans sa misère. Quand l'ainé jugea que cette comédie avait assez duré, il ordonna à ses compagnons de reprendre leur sérieux et d'aller jusqu'à Bébé pour qu'ils puissent tous circuler en paix dans ce nid à démons. Liam, qui n'avait toujours pas pris son biberon, sembla protester avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père quand celui-ci le serra contre lui. Crowley parut étonné par ce changement de comportement si rapide. Il n'y comprenait visiblement rien aux bébés, malgré qu'il avait déjà un fils...Gavin, ah, cet énergumène fantomatique qui avait failli causer sa mort en révélant à ce cher Bobby où il mangeait les pissenlits par la racine, pour reprendre ses propres et charmants mots.

-Alors, comment on procède cette fois ? Les démons nous connaissent pour la plupart, s'ils nous voient on finira sûrement en Enfer très rapidement, informa Sam, se creusant difficilement les méninges.

-Crowley restera dans la voiture, ça c'est sûr. Nous on s'occupe d'aller vérifier s'il y a des traces de Satan dans les parages, expliqua son frère après réflexion.

-De toute manière si mon prédécesseur est sortie de sa petite Cage, il est évident qu'il a déjà déménagé ailleurs avec sa traînée, et qu'il a aussi effacé les traces de son passage, intervint pourtant Crowley, non content qu'on ne sollicite pas son avis Ô combien important.

-Je dois avouer qu'il a raison sur ce point..., admit difficilement Dean.

-Il faudrait donc que des anges nous aident, mais aucun ne répond...

-Les emplumés ne répondent jamais ! souligna avec amusement le démon.

-D'habitude Cas' se pointe, et Nathaniel...bah...il n'a pas répondu non plus hier, et pourtant j'ai mis le paquet pour le faire bouger.

-Ils n'ont quand même pas tous disparu ! s'énerva Sam, plus inquiet qu'énervé à vrai dire.

Ce comportement sembla faire tiquer les deux autres hommes, mais ils s'abstinrent de dire autre chose, sachant que ce pauvre chasseur était sans doute secoué par la possible fuite du Diable. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était, après tout, son véhicule et que si Lucifer cherchait un véhicule digne de ce nom, il irait tout d'abord frapper à la porte de Sam Winchester, son vaisseau officiel.

Préférant ne rien dire, Dean redémarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent dans la ville pendant une bonne demi-heure, Crowley se mettant à disposition pour voir s'il y avait des démons, mais la ville semblait presque vide de ces affreuses abominations démoniaques. Rassurés, le petit monde put sortir de Bébé et s'en aller prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom dans un petit restaurant en face. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, un serveur âgé d'une quelque vingtaine d'années vint prendre leur commande, faisant les yeux doux au bébé qui se cacha encore plus dans les bras de son papa.

-Je le comprendrais jamais, grommela Crowley, serrant pourtant son fils dans ses bras légèrement tremblants.

-Bah, faut apprendre à connaitre un bébé pour le comprendre, tenta de rassurer Sam, mais c'était chose perdue.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...il est vraiment étrange, mon petit minimoys...j'ai déjà eu un idiot de fils, mais il se contentait juste de dormir et de me faire...péter les plombs, alors que là, Liamy est différent..., remarqua Crowley.

-Bah avec ses parents...c'est quand même un Nephilim, se permit de rappeler le cadet des Winchester.

Au même moment, un regard vert s'éleva vers eux. Un regard appartenant à une personne qui se trouvait à la table de derrière la leur. En entendant la voix de Sam, la personne, une jeune femme rousse, s'élança vers le petit groupe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

-Charlie ?! s'étonnèrent les Winchester, se levant rapidement après l'avoir vu.

Charlie Bradburry, la petite geekette amusante qu'ils avaient sauvé des Léviathans était juste là, devant eux ! Sam s'avança le premier vers elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Charlie répondit affectueusement à l'étreinte, heureuse de revoir ses deux amis. Elle fit de même avec Dean qui se poussa pour lui faire une place sur la banquette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Charlie ? demanda-t-il en un sourire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Crowley qui semblait vexé qu'on ne l'ait pas présenté à la nouvelle venue très bien foutue par ailleurs.

-C'est ici que le casting pour un film a lieu, et comme je veux avoir un rôle, je me suis déplacée, mais vous ? C'est à cause de mon alerte pour les fils de Satan ?

-C'est pas vraiment ses enfants, mais y en a un paquet..., concéda Dean.

-Hum hum ? toussota légèrement Crowley, attendant qu'on le présente enfin à cette charmante créature à la chevelure superbement bouclée !

-Euh oui, Charlie ? L'idiot que tu vois en face de toi s'appelle Crowley et c'était le roi de l'enfer avant qu'il ne se transforme en mi-humain mi-démon à cause d'un rituel qui a mal tourné, présenta rapidement l'ainé.

-Oh, bonjour ! sourit Charlie, tendant une main au démon, excitée de faire sa connaissance malgré une petite boule au ventre.

C'était un démon après tout, mais il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, surtout avec un bébé dans les bras. Un bébé ?! Charlie eut une mine encore plus joyeuse en voyant ce petit bout de chou qui somnolait tranquillement, confortablement installé.

-Il est mignon ce petit là ! Il ressemble à Harry quand il était bébé, dans le premier film ! commenta-t-elle.

-Gné ? demandèrent les trois autres.

-Harry Potter, avec ses petits cheveux ! Il a les yeux bleus en plus, roh qu'il est mignon ! C'est votre fils ? osa-t-elle demander au pauvre roi de l'enfer mortifié qu'on dise de son fils qu'il ressemblait à ce bigleux sans aucun talent fictif.

-Oui, c'est mon minimoys et il ne ressemble vraiment pas à ce débile de Potty ! se vexa-t-il tout de suite.

-Crowley a un humour complètement décalé, rassura l'ainé, voyant l'air presque attristé de la rousse.

Elle hocha la tête, reprenant un petit sourire et oubliant le sujet de la conversation. Son regard se portait plutôt sur le petit être qui tourna sa petite tête vers elle. Ses saphirs s'illuminèrent d'une lueur joyeuse, et il tendit ses mains vers la femme. Charlie demanda l'autorisation de le porter, et finit avec Liam dans les bras, le couvant de baisers et de chatouilles sous les yeux amusés des Winchester et ceux ébahis de Crowley.

-Nous disions donc qu'on a vu nous-mêmes un rassemblement de démons hier, et qu'on a une mauvaise intuition, commença le plus brun des chasseurs, attendri.

-Quelle mauvaise intuition ? Ne me dîtes pas que les gueules béantes sont revenues !

-Non, c'est bien pire...quoique les Léviathans pourraient le tuer...Charlie, on pense que c'est Lucifer qui attire les démons. Sam a la sensation qu'il n'est plus dans sa Cage.

-Tu plaisantes, Dean ! Le Diable existe vraiment ?! Trop cool, quand je le dirais à Hermione ! Hermione figurine..., se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant des regards dubitatifs.

-Mouais...de une, le Diable, c'est moi, et de deux...

-Crowley s'est attribué le trône des Enfers, mais si Lucifer revient, il va y avoir des soucis, et pas qu'un peu, interrompit brusquement le petit ami de Castiel.

-Je suis perdue là...vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Lucifer était réel !

-Tu sais que les anges le sont, et Lucifer est un ange à l'origine. Mais si tu veux l'histoire, très simplement et sans les détails, Abbadon, qui est aussi un ange mais qui est loyale à Lucifer, cherche à le libérer et en ce moment on commence à croire qu'elle l'a fait.

-Ralentis un peu, Dean ! se plaignit la pauvre geekette.

-Mais non, c'est rien ! Vous oubliez que les bagues ont été détruites, et que la Cage est définitivement fermée ! essaya de convaincre le démon, bien qu'il n'y croyait plus tellement.

-Sam a parlé d'une tablette censée ouvrir la Cage au cas où. Tu t'en souviens, Sam ? interrogea gentiment Dean.

-Ouais, mais j'en suis pas sûr...tout ce qu'on peut te dire, Charlie, c'est de te mettre à l'abri et de ne pas aller à ce casting. Des démons peuvent encore trainer.

-Bon...d'accord, céda-t-elle, une mine triste prenant part sur son visage. Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant d'anges, quand est-ce que je vais rencontrer Castiel ?!

-Euh...quand il aura donné des nouvelles.

-Hm ? demanda-t-elle, voulant plus d'informations !

-Cas' a disparu sans nous avertir, finit par révéler l'ainé, l'inquiétude le prenant à nouveau.

-C'est inquiétant en effet...

-Excuse-nous Charlie, on doit partir. Il faut qu'on voit ce qui s'est passé, on peut pas rester plus longtemps. Surtout, ne te mets pas en danger, ok ?

-Mais oui Dean, et puis Hermione veille sur moi ! déclara la rousse, un nouveau sourire éclairant son visage.

Charlie tendit à nouveau Liam à son père, malgré que le bébé se sentait bien dans les bras d'une femme qui jouait avec lui, mais il ne fit pas d'histoires, préférant tout de même la compagnie de son père. Après un au revoir et une promesse de vite se contacter, la petite équipe composée d'hommes put s'en aller. La route dura un temps qui parut infini à chacun des hommes, et plus ils avançaient vers l'endroit d'arrivée, plus ils avaient peur d'y découvrir quelque chose de macabre, car cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'aucun des deux anges ne les avaient appelé. Ils avaient vraiment disparu, cette fois aucun doute n'était permis.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent là où Castiel et Naomi étaient censés allés en fin de journée, il n'y avait personne, aucune trace. Sam entra dans le musée pour vérifier et interroger le personnel, tandis que Dean faisait le tour du musée. Crowley, avec Liam, alla chercher dans les jardins. Quand l'inspection fut finie, ils se retrouvèrent derrière l'énorme construction.

-Rien..., soupirèrent-ils, encore plus inquiets.

C'est alors que, croyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, Sam vit quelque chose d'étrange sur le mur. Un signe.

-Un signe énochian, avertit-il, désignant l'inscription aux deux autres.

Encore plus inquiet, et sachant que Castiel était venu ici, Dean prit rapidement son portable et composa le numéro de son petit ami, craignant pour sa vie et lui ordonnant de répondre intérieurement. Il tomba encore sur la messagerie, mais entendit une autre sonnerie de portable pas loin. Sam comprit et s'élança tout de suite dans les buissons, suivant la sonnerie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un portable en main, celui de Castiel.

-Et merde..., murmura Dean, commençant à avoir le vertige.

-C'est un ange qui a fait ça donc ? osa demander le démon.

-Aucun doute là-dessus, il y a une inscription pour ramener un ange au ciel, et Castiel a encore sa Grâce...quant à Naomi, il aura suffit de l'endormir je pense...on a donc bien affaire à un ange, expliqua Sam tout en réfléchissant.

-Mais attendez un peu les mecs, y a quand même un souci. Les anges ont tous été bannis du Paradis.

-Sauf si...oh bordel de dieu..., jura Dean, le pire se mettant déjà en place dans son esprit.

Sam pensait la même chose, comprenant le résonnement de son frère. Leurs vacances venaient de se finir, cette fois c'était certain. Crowley fut le seul à ne pas comprendre, mais au regard que se jetaient les deux affreuses têtes mal coiffées, il saisit une chose : quelque chose de grave venait de se produire, et ce n'était pas bon pour aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

**Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, si ce n'est une trace de votre passage...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello (: Suite de la fic, avec le retour de nos angelots et...un petit coucou de Garth!**

**Merci à Castle-SPN156-Bones pour ses reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda avec une certaine peur la voix de Crowley après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Dean ne voulut pas répondre, la peur au ventre, et se servit une autre bouteille de bière qu'il but d'une traite. Sam songeait sérieusement à l'imiter, mais il se força à garder contenance pour soutenir son grand frère troublé. Il y avait de quoi être troublé de toute manière, surtout avec ce que les deux chasseurs venaient de dire. Si c'était bien ce qu'ils pensaient, alors ils étaient perdus d'avance, ce n'était même plus la peine de se battre. Crowley semblait le moins concerné malgré la peur qu'on voyait sur son visage. Non, lui ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était Lucifer. Et accessoirement le réveil d'un Liam fortement endormi dans ses bras.

-Dîtes-moi que vous divaguez, les mecs ! se décida-t-il à supplier, craignant de plus en plus pour sa vie.

-Non, ça ne peut être que ça. Si Lucifer a été libéré, c'est certain que Michel l'est aussi. Et je crois qu'ils sont revenus tous les deux, les signes le prouvent de plus en plus, articula sagement l'ainé des chasseurs, oubliant de se moquer du démon.

-Explique ! ordonna ce dernier.

-Quand on est rentrés, Sam est allé voir s'il avait des messages sur son ordinateur. Cette fois c'est Garth qui lui a laissé plein d'e-mails pour lui dire que les anges qui étaient en sécurité dans le Michigan avaient disparu. Il parait même qu'ils ont retrouvé leur Grâce, concéda à expliquer le blond.

-Mais les anges n'ont plus de Grâce voyons !

-On sait, Crowley, et on essaye de savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, mais Garth est toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de ça. S'il a été témoin de ça, alors on a un vrai problème. Lucifer et Michel vont sans doute vouloir la finir, leur Apocalypse, songea Sam.

-On est même pas encore sûrs que vos deux nanars soient sortis de leur petite prison dorée ! s'insurgea le démon pour se redonner du courage.

-Les évènements tendent à prouver qu'ils sont revenus. Les rassemblements de démons, Cas' et Naomi qui disparaissent, les anges qui retrouvent leur Grâce..., soupira Dean, déprimé.

-Surtout que Metatron a lancé un sortilège qui ne peut pas être défait, continua Sam, bien qu'au fond il doutait encore là-dessus.

-Il faut vraiment qu'un ange vienne nous aider sinon je démolis tout ! menaça le plus âgé des deux Winchester.

Crowley préféra ne rien répliquer, voulant sauver son magnifique visage et sa petite personne. Il se contenta donc de garder son bébé dans ses bras. Liam avait fait un cinéma pas possible avant de dormir pour avoir les bras de ses deux parents, forcément qu'il était fatigué, ce petit minimoys !

-Nathou ne répond pas à vos appels ? interrogea-t-il finalement, lançant un regard sous-entendu à Sam.

-Nathaniel ne répond à aucun appel depuis un mois, rappela son interlocuteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quel gamin ce démon, franchement ! Pire que Liam, pire que Dean, pire que...tout au monde en fait. Une double inquiétude se fit cependant sentir. Que ce soit pour sa famille ou pour Nathaniel, Sam avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Je vais essayer de l'appeler une dernière fois, indiqua-t-il avant de filer dehors.

-Dean, tu m'as l'air inquiet, songea Crowley, abandonnant son air moqueur.

-Inquiet pour Cas', ouais. Si ça se trouve, il est prisonnier de ces emplumés...

-Il sait se défendre, t'en fais pas ! Et il ne se laisse pas faire comme ça...

-Je sais, minauda Dean, posant sa tête entre ses bras.

L'attente dura deux semaines. Deux longues semaines où Sam appelait vainement Nathaniel tous les soirs, le suppliant de venir. Deux semaines où Dean perdait de plus en plus sa raison, craignant que Castiel ne soit mort, deux semaines où Crowley pensait à Naomi et la suppliait aussi de revenir, aidé par son petit bout de chou en pleurs. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus les garçons commençaient à imaginer le pire. Aucunes nouvelles des anges, ils étaient sûrement morts depuis le temps...jusqu'au jour où Dean reçut un appel de Garth, alors qu'il se morfondait auprès d'une part de tarte qui ne lui donnait même pas des frissons.

-Allô Garth ? grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Hello Dean ! Nos soupçons sont de plus en plus réels. J'ai contacté des chasseurs en Russie, tu sais c'est juste...

-Je sais où c'est la Russie, merci ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Eh, du calme Dean, moi et Mr Fizzles on va être triste sinon...bref, je disais que beaucoup d'anges s'étaient écrasés en Russie, et bah la moitié a foutu le camp sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. C'est un enlèvement massif d'anges ou quoi ?!

-J'en sais rien du tout, Garth, mais de notre côté on a rien non plus. Ca fait deux semaines que nos anges à nous ont disparu, et un mois qu'un de nos supposés alliés refuse de nous parler, confia le blond.

-En effet, ça fait beaucoup...je lance des chasseurs à leur trousse ? interrogea d'une petite voix l'autre chasseur.

-Ca servirait à quoi de toute manière ? Laisse tomber Garth, ils sont probablement loin maintenant..., soupira Dean.

Il dut reculer son portable de son oreille quand les cris stridents de Garth destinés à le gronder lui parvinrent. Ce petit chasseur avait une voix forte, mine de rien ! Le pire était quand même qu'il prenait aussi la voix de Mr Fizzles, sa fidèle chaussette, pour gronder doublement son ami. Dean ne retint pas un petit sourire. Mine de rien, Garth arrivait à le faire rire, même si ce n'était absolument pas le moment de rire.

-Excuse-moi de déprimer, Garth, mais quand mon ange gardien me pose un lapin de deux semaines, je commence à croire qu'il a fichu le camp !

-Mais non, ton petit ami n'a pas foutu le camp, c'est ton petit ami céleste tout de même. Mais en attendant qu'il revienne avec...comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Naomi ? Ouais, en attendant qu'il revienne avec Naomi, vous devriez penser à autre chose Sam et toi.

-Crowley est là aussi...

-Le démon ?! hoqueta Garth.

-Ouais, le démon. On trouvera une affaire pas loin, t'en fais pas...

Le reste de la conversation se passa dans une atmosphère déjà plus légère, Garth faisant tout pour faire sourire son ami. Quand il raccrocha, Dean se sentait déjà un peu mieux et partir voir Sam, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il partit donc voir Crowley pour lui faire part de son idée d'affaire. Finalement, la conversation se centra sur un bébé endormi dans son berceau.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était encore agenouillé sous un arbre dehors, pas loin du bunker. Il appelait de temps en temps son ami pour lui demander de l'aide, et seul le vent lui répondait. Le chasseur baissa la tête de dépit, et l'enfonça entre ses bras, ses jambes repliées le soutenant dans sa position peu confortable.

Il pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans ses oreilles, des feuilles chatouiller ses pieds, des petites brises caresser ses cheveux. Cette harmonie se brisa quand une main se posa doucement sur lui, sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il releva vite la tête, prêt à se défendre, puis abaissa ses poings en reconnaissant un visage familier.

-Nathaniel, souffla-t-il, soulagé !

-Bonjour Sam, sourit l'ange. Vous devez avoir mal à vous recroqueviller comme ça...

-Bah, pas tellement non...où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! demanda-t-il, rassuré par cette présence.

-C'est un peu délicat à expliquer à vrai dire, et surtout en parler ici pourrait alerter...là haut, indiqua-t-il, lançant un regard au Ciel.

Sam comprit et l'amena vite au bunker, entrant la clé permettant d'ouvrir cette porte qui menait à l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde. Une fois à l'intérieur, le chasseur amena l'ange dans un endroit tranquille, la bibliothèque, et lui demanda vite des détails.

-Je crois qu'il faut que les autres sachent aussi ce que je vais dire.

-Euh...Castiel et Naomi ne sont pas là..., avertit Sam après hésitation, envoyant un message à Dean avec son portable.

-Oh, sont-ils partis en...exploration approfondie de la Terre ? interrogea, intéressé, l'ange revenant.

-En fait, on ne sait pas trop. Vous nous avez entendu vous appeler au moins ?

-Je les ai entendus pour la plupart, mais je ne pouvais pas venir dans l'immédiat.

-On a cru que vous nous boudiez ! plaisanta le chasseur, heureux de revoir l'ange et ne se privant pas pour le montrer.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous bouder, sauf s'il vous vient à l'idée de vouloir arracher mes plumes...

-On est pas des démons, non !

-En parlant de démon, comment va le vôtre ? demanda l'ange, parlant bien sûr de Crowley.

-Il est de pire en pire sans sa chérie...ah vous voilà tous les deux ! Tous les trois, pardon, rectifia Sam, apercevant les autres hommes qui arrivaient.

Dean leva un sourcil choqué en voyant l'ange qui se trouvait là, assis, tandis que Crowley grommela dans sa barbe. Il aurait imaginé voir un autre ange que celui-ci...Naomi par exemple ! Liam, qui ne dormait plus, tendit vite ses bras vers son...frère ? Ou oncle, à voir...Nathaniel, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le prit dans ses bras, choquant encore plus les autres. Depuis quand les anges savaient bercer un bébé et étaient attendris par ces petites choses qui posaient une pêche et braillaient avant de dormir ?!

-Pourquoi ces regards ?!

-Tu portes un bébé..., fit remarquer Dean, se retenant de s'énerver contre cette pourriture d'emplumé qui ne daignait même pas répondre à _**SES**_ appels !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en porte un, mais j'avoue que celui-ci est le plus attendrissant que j'ai vu, sourit Nathaniel, regardant Liam dans les yeux.

Il semblait légèrement perturbé par ce regard, mais n'en laissa rien transparaitre, ce n'était pas le moment, l'heure était grave après tout. Il reposa doucement le petit ange dans les bras de son père, puis se tourna vers les frères.

-Je n'ai pas répondre à vos appels avant maintenant car je suis pourchassé par des autres anges.

-Quels anges ?! Et pourquoi pourchassé ?! s'intéressèrent les chasseurs.

-Les anges qui ont choisi la cause de Lucifer, avoua piteusement Nathaniel.

-Hein ?!

-Vous devez avoir vu les signes vous aussi. Lucifer est revenu, j'en ai la confirmation. Sa Grâce est encore plus froide qu'avant. Il a promis aux anges qu'il a trouvé de les aider à se venger de Metatron et de Michel.

-Hein ?! répétèrent-ils tous, encore plus chamboulés.

-Lucifer et Michel sont vraiment revenus. Abbadon a dû les libérer en utilisant une méthode inconnue. Moi et le petit groupe que je protégeais avons essayé de ramener nos frères et sœurs à la raison, et ils nous pourchassent. Je dois de plus vous informer d'une chose bien plus étrange. Michel étant revenu au Paradis, et étant l'ainé de tous et de toutes, il a sans doute brisé le sortilège du traître.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent en même temps, craignant le pire. Ils ne venaient tout de même pas d'entendre ces choses horribles, n'est-ce pas ?! Crowley sembla être dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux, et pour se donner du courage, il goba entier la liqueur dans son verre qu'il venait de faire apparaitre en douce.

-Brrr, de la tequila..., commenta-t-il.

-Ferme la, Crowley ! articula difficilement l'ainé des chasseurs.

-Nathaniel, quand vous dîtes que Michel a brisé le sortilège, vous voulez dire que tous les anges sont revenus au Paradis ? questionna le cadet.

-La plupart ont retrouvé leur Grâce et sont revenus, en effet, les autres ont préféré rester ici. Ils savent que Michel est en colère.

-Tu m'étonnes...t'es sûr que ton archange préféré est vraiment sorti de son panier ? interrompit encore une fois Dean.

-Non, Michel n'est pas mon archange préféré. Gabriel était plus amusant. J'en suis sûr, Michel est sorti de son...panier...ne serait-ce pas une couche pour les animaux domestiques ? s'enquit-il auprès de Sam.

-Ouais, c'est ça, mais Dean cherchait à plaisanter. Vous savez où sont Cas' et Naomi ? répondit ce dernier, soulevant une question dont la réponse semblait de plus en plus prévisible.

-Depuis combien de temps ont-ils disparu ?

-Deux semaines.

-Vous devez donc connaître la réponse. Il est fort probable qu'ils soient retournés au Paradis.

-Le truc qu'on ne comprend pas, c'est que Naomi a donné sa Grâce à Castiel, donc comment a-t-elle pu aller au Paradis ? A moins que Castiel ait aussi retrouvé sa Grâce à lui..., se perdit Dean dans ses propres explications.

-De toute manière Castiel n'aurait pas survécu longtemps avec la Grâce de sa sœur en lui...chaque essence ne peut aller qu'à un seul ange. Au bout d'un certain temps, la Grâce veut retourner auprès de son vrai propriétaire, expliqua Nathaniel.

-Et vous aviez oublié de nous le dire, ça ?! Cas' aurait pu mourir, bordel ! s'énerva finalement l'ainé.

-Dean, s'il te plaît ! Nathaniel, quand on est allés voir si Cas' et Naomi avaient laissé un indice avant de disparaitre, il y avait un signe énochian. Je l'ai pris en photo, regardez, demanda Sam, tendant son portable à l'ange.

Après avoir un peu regardé l'engin entre ses mains, Nathaniel se concentra totalement sur l'image. La teinte que prenaient ses yeux argentés ne rassura absolument pas Dean et Sam. Crowley quant à lui essayait vainement de s'y retrouver dans toutes ces explications, tout en devant empêcher Liam de tomber de ses genoux. Foutu gamin qui gigotait comme sa mère...mais en même temps il tenait plus d'elle que de son sublime papa !

-C'est bien un signe pour renvoyer un ange au Paradis, confirma l'ange.

-Et merde...pitié, ne me dîtes pas que Michel les a enlevé !

-J'aimerais ne pas vous le dire, Dean, mais je crains que votre théorie soit la réalité.

-Pourquoi Michel les enlèverait ?! Surtout lui, un archange...

-N'oubliez pas que Michel veut la réunification de sa famille et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a failli en perdre l'esprit. Cette guerre avec Lucifer l'a énormément transformé, il doit sans doute chercher des alliés. Castiel et Naomi peuvent l'être.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne le voudront pas ! songea avec un nouveau sourire Dean.

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien qu'une peur se glissait toujours en eux. Lorsque Nathaniel eut terminé ses explications et clarifié des choses pour le seul démon qui n'y comprenait rien, il voulut prendre congé des autres, mais les Winchester le retinrent. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent pour lui de s'en aller alors que des anges rebelles du côté de Lucifer voulaient lui arracher les plumes...

-Pas me les arracher, voyons ! contredit-il naïvement.

-Bref, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution ou des indices qui nous mèneraient à la vérité complète, je propose que l'on sorte un peu. J'aimerais bien aller m'acheter quelques pièces pour Bébé, la pauvre a failli crever avec Crowley ! maudit le chasseur blond.

-Oh ça va hein ! bougonna ledit Crowley.

-Combien avez-vous de bébés ? demanda naïvement Nathaniel quant à lui.

Il eut droit à quelques sourires seulement, et se laissa entrainer par les autres, bien que restant sur ses gardes. Si les anges rebelles l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici, la situation ne serait pas simple à calmer. Pourtant tout se passa bien. Après avoir acheté les pièces dont Dean avait besoin, l'équipe d'hommes s'était dirigé vers le bunker, à pied puisque Bébé était restait dans le garage de leur nouveau foyer. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand soudain, un bruit les attira. Des bruissements d'ailes ?! Et deux êtres apparurent, l'un habillé de noir, l'autre de gris. Un homme et une femme.

-Cas', Naomi ?! murmurèrent les frères Winchester.

Les deux anges scrutèrent les chasseurs, leur regard se posant rapidement sur Dean. Leurs yeux semblaient vides d'émotion, et leurs gestes monotones, ce qui inquiéta Nathaniel. Liam s'agita doucement dans les bras de son père, commençant à pleurer.

-Hey, où vous étiez passés tous les deux ?! demanda Dean, surpris et en colère qu'ils ne parlent pas.

-Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur assiette...fit remarquer Sam, se méfiant aussi.

-Ils sont plus que ça, murmura l'ange de Sam.

Castiel et Naomi ne pipèrent mot durant leur inspection visuelle. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu puis se dirigèrent d'un pas presque robotique et calculé vers Dean, qui ne savait quoi penser.

-Dean Winchester, suivez-nous, ordonna Castiel, sa voix faisant frissonner son petit ami.

-Cas' ! Cas', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas des explications à me donner sur ta disparition par hasard ?! grommela-t-il.

-Je n'ai aucune explication à donner à un humain, avança-t-il d'une voix encore plus frissonnante. Ne t'oppose pas à nous et suis nous sans faire d'histoires.

-Ou sinon quoi ? osa-t-il demander, l'inquiétude le submergeant à nouveau.

Pourquoi Castiel se comportait de nouveau comme s'il était un ange sans pensée ?! Quelque chose devait s'être passé, c' était évident...et plus Castiel avançait, menaçant, plus les autres en venaient à penser la même chose.

-Si tu refuses de nous suivre, nous t'y forcerons, annonça-t-il simplement, aucune émotion ne transparaissant dans sa voix.

-Cas', t'es malade...je refuse de te suivre, tu vas me donner des explications tout de suite ! gronda l'ainé des chasseurs.

Castiel lança un nouveau regard à sa sœur qui comprit. Naomi disparut, emplissant l'équipe de peur. Une seconde, depuis quand avait-elle récupéré sa Grâce ?! Dean ne se posa plus la question quand il sentit une lame froide se poser sur son cou, alors que l'odeur de la brune emplissait ses narines. Et merde...

-Je te conseille de nous obéir, Dean Winchester, glissa-t-elle avec une froideur parfaite au véhicule de Michel.

-Castiel, Naomi ! interpella soudain Nathaniel, avant de poser brusquement une main au sol.

Dean, Sam et Crowley eurent juste le temps de voir un signe énochian pour rapatrier les anges au Ciel, et une lumière aveuglante les empêcha d'arrêter Nathaniel. La seconde d'après, tous les anges avaient disparus !

-**MERDE** ! hurla Dean.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! s'inquiéta Sam, venant vite voir le signe énochian.

-Ils ont débloqué ou quoi, nos angelots ? put simplement articuler Crowley, occupé à arrêter les pleurs du bébé qui ne cessaient plus.

-Non, Castiel a essayé de me tuer, Naomi aussi ! Bordel, je vais les...

Dean n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus, trop affecté par ce qui venait de se passer, alors que Sam et Crowley vinrent à penser la même chose. Cette fois-ci, aucun doute, Lucifer et Michel étaient bien revenus et cherchaient à retrouver une armée, et même pire.

* * *

**Pouce vert pour que je continue la fic **

**Pouce rouge pour que j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma fic**

**Et bien sûr, dans tous les cas, vous êtes libres de me dire ce que vous aimez/n'aimez pas!**

**A vendredi prochain! (et bon Halloween en retard!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews (:**

**Voici un nouveau lot d'action et d'inquiétude pour vous. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Et là ils ont disparu tous les trois. Garth, dis-nous ce qui se passe, implora difficilement Dean, tenant en tremblant son téléphone.

-Je suis pas un ange, mais si ce que Nathaniel vous a dit est vrai, il est probable qu'il ait remanié toute la famille céleste dans le but de créer une nouvelle armée..., expliqua l'autre chasseur, des bruits de pages qu'on tourne parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de Dean.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui était également inquiet, sans doute pas pour la même chose. Il sentait au plus profond de lui quelque chose d'étrange, comme si quelqu'un d'autre souffrait et qu'il devait supporter la douleur aussi. Crowley, qui avait fini de faire s'endormir son bébé, vint les rejoindre, ses yeux sondant gentiment les chasseurs à l'horripilante coiffure.

-Mais Naomi n'avait plus sa Grâce, et Castiel aurait dû mourir...

-Oulà, vous allez loin les mecs ! Bon, je peux toujours demander aux anges qui sont restés, mais la plupart ont foutu le camp sous mes yeux ! Mais si c'est toi qu'ils veulent, Dean, t'en fais pas, ils reviendront.

-Justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me veulent. Cas' aurait pu se tourner vers Sammy, il ne l'a pas fait. C'est comme s'il me cherchait moi et moi seulement, articula Dean, blessé dans son orgueil.

-C'est parce qu'il avait envie de te voir peut-être ? essaya de sourire Crowley, tentative qui aboutit à un horrible rictus franchement pas séduisant.

Pendant que Dean lui lançait un regard des plus énervés et peu sympathiques, Sam se tint doucement la tête, appuyant sur une tempe. Une étrange douleur s'amusait avec lui, ce qui l'exaspérait profondément. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour trouver une explication, mais il n'y en avait aucune qui lui paraissait viable.

-Sammy, ça va ?! finit par s'inquiéter son frère, observant son mal.

-Je vais bien, Dean..., mentit-il.

-Ca se voit tout de suite que tu pètes la forme, chéri..., conclut Crowley en faisant s'asseoir Sam de force, étonnant la galerie ! Quoi ?! Je suis peut-être le roi de l'enfer mais je peux aussi me comporter comme un humain tout gentil tout mignon qui veut aider le monde !

-Garth, on te laisse, on a plein de trucs à régler, déclara seulement Dean, raccrochant rapidement sans entendre la réponse de son ami chasseur.

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant Crowley, avant de se rappeler que le 'pauvre' démon était passé de sadique à démon amoureux, ça c'était un vrai changement ! Bon, au moins Crowley n'était plus l'être détestable et plein d'ironie qu'ils avaient connu Sam et lui...quoiqu'il gardait encore son ironie à deux balles, au plus grand malheur de tous.

-Sam, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, finit par ordonner le blond en voyant le peu de réactivité venant de son petit frère.

-C'est rien Dean, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on me perce le crâne !

-Ca c'est l'effet surprise d'avoir revu ton amour d'ange, plaisanta encore une fois le démon.

-Crowley ? Ta gueule, répliqua Dean, protecteur.

-Oh comme c'est gentil ça ! J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça Dean, ça...excite mes sens.

-Vas te faire enculer, tu veux ? maugréa ce dernier.

-En principe ce n'est pas moi qui me fait enculer, mais plutôt Nao...

Le regard que lui lancèrent d'un coup les deux chasseurs le dissuada d'en dire plus. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire moqueur. Si on ne pouvait plus essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de sexualité, où allait le monde ?! songea-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui se passe, rappela Sam.

-Que veux-tu qu'on dise ? Cet enfoiré de Michel leur a peut-être tout effacé ou alors ils se sont servis de nous..., s'énerva encore une fois Dean, laissant transparaitre ses émotions.

Pour une fois qu'il le faisait, mais c'était toujours en cas de grande détresse ou de grande colère. Son frère pouvait le comprendre, mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de trop être en colère. Des petits flashs lui venaient doucement, des flashs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un homme couché, des pointes perçants ses yeux...

-Aie ! gémit-t-il, se frottant les yeux comme si c'étaient les siens qu'on transperçait.

-Ca veut dire que t'es fatigué, ça ! Je vais essayer de joindre des chasseurs dans le coin pour qu'ils nous aident, déclara gravement l'ainé.

-Cassie, si je peux me permettre, le mieux serait d'appeler l'amoureux céleste de ton petit frère trop mignon. Si je me souviens bien, il existe des incantations pour le forcer à venir et le ramener..., se permit d'interrompre Crowley.

Dean lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de se remettre en question. Pas mal, cette idée...quoiqu'un peu trop facile. Si ça se trouve, Nathaniel allait leur sauter dessus dès qu'il viendrait...le mien serait un cercle de feu sacré. Et peut-être aussi appeler les deux autres emplumés déchus. Il se hâta de réunir les ingrédients, finissant par remercier en bougonnant le démon pour lui avoir soufflé l'idée. Pas si bête, ce crétin mi-humain mi-démon...

Sam y mit ses forces et l'aida à préparer les ingrédients, cette sensation d'être torturé disparaissant de son esprit après s'être intensément concentré. Crowley s'installa sur la banquette quant à lui, sifflotant un air de chanson et regardant les deux autres hommes faire, admirant leur petit derrière. Non, ils n'étaient pas aussi bien faits que celui de sa chère et tendre ange qui n'avait plus toute sa tête...il profita de quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de Liam, qui semblait dormir paisiblement car il n'y avait aucun bruit.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda finalement l'ainé des chasseurs, anxieux quant à lui.

-Attends, je vais me préparer à l'assommer ! intervint Crowley en empoignant la première poêle lui passant sous le nez.

-Pose ça ! ordonnèrent pourtant les frères en commun accord.

Le roi de l'enfer parut déçu, très déçu même, il n'allait pas pouvoir arracher les plumes d'un ange dans l'immédiat, c'était bien dommage. Il posa cependant l'ustensile et revint près des pitbulls humains, se mettant derrière eux au cas où un ange fou voudrait le zigouiller. Sam tenait dans sa main un briquet qu'il prit soin de cacher, puis la voix de Dean s'éleva dans les airs le temps d'appeler l'ange. Nathaniel.

Les ampoules grésillèrent brusquement, et tous les outils électriques firent un bruit assourdissant avant qu'une créature n'apparaisse au milieu du cercle d'huile dissimulé. Une créature au sol, couchée et se tortillant de douleur.

-Nathaniel ! ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter le cadet des chasseurs.

-Je vais bien Samuel, murmura-t-il, se relevant pour retomber illico dans le centre du cercle.

Par méfiance, Dean prit quand même le briquet de son frère et se tint prêt à en faire usage si besoin était. Les anges pouvaient parfaitement mentir quand ils le voulaient...sauf pour Castiel sans doute. Nathaniel vit ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire, et leva une main pour dire qu'il était toujours le même. En relevant le visage, tous s'aperçurent qu'il était amoché.

-Bordel de dieu..., murmurèrent les frères.

-Pourriez-vous éloigner ce truc à feu de moi s'il vous plaît ? marmonna l'ange, évitant de toucher l'huile.

Ils le firent rapidement et Sam l'aida à se releva, le portant presque jusqu'au canapé. Il était presque surpris de constater que l'ange était aussi léger qu'une plume ! Sans doute l'expression venait-elle de là. Amusante constatation cela dit !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Nathaniel ?! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? interrogea doucement Sam, sous les yeux intéressés de Dean et ceux carrément moqueurs de Crowley.

-Ils allaient vous embarquer de force. Dean, c'est vous qu'ils voulaient..., articula l'ange, essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

-J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi moi et pas Sam ?

-Nos soupçons n'en sont plus désormais. Michel est bien revenu. Je ne l'ai pas vu, trop occupé à échapper à ces sangsues...mais il est revenu, cette fois il n'y a plus de doute possible, eut-il le courage de révéler honteusement.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'Adam aussi est sorti ?! se réjouirent les deux frères, heureux d'apprendre qu'ils pouvaient sauver leur demi frère.

-Il est sorti mais Michel est dans son corps. Il n'a pas sa pleine puissance. Dean, il vous veut, vous êtes son véhicule officiel...

-C'est pour ça que deux faux anges sont venus pour m'enlever ? grommela l'ainé.

-Il s'agissait bien de Castiel et Naomi, révéla piteusement Nathaniel, hésitant à en dire plus.

Le regard des trois autres le dissuada de leur cacher une seule petite chose. Il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, puis se décida à parler. A quoi bon leur cacher la vérité quand lui savait que tôt ou tard ils le sauraient ? Et qu'il serait sans doute trop tard pour arranger les choses, en plus...prenant un air sérieux, il se décida enfin à finir.

-Michel les a réintégré dans son armée, ce qui veut dire qu'il leur a enlevé la mémoire pour qu'ils redeviennent des soldats.

-Belle blague..., sourit Dean, avant de perdre son sourire quand il vit que le visage de Nathaniel, déjà souillé par le sang, n'affichait aucun signe d'une quelconque plaisanterie. Merde, vous ne plaisantiez pas...

-Je n'aime pas plaisanter sur ce sujet quand je me souviens avoir vu beaucoup des nôtres faire face à cette situation, Dean Winchester.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas un robot non plus ? dévia-t-il le sujet.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le prouver, mais j'essaye de vous aider. Castiel et Naomi ne se souviennent plus de ce qui s'est passé, il n'y a rien à faire contre la puissance de notre ainé à tous et à toutes.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? préféra demander Sam, curieux !

-Après être retourné de force au Paradis, j'ai failli me faire tuer par des anges, je suis donc descendu sur Terre après avoir recouvré mes forces, et ce sont les anges de Lucifer qui ont essayé de me décapiter ! grommela Nathaniel, croisant les bras contre son costume gris souillé de rouge, le sang.

Dean et Crowley restaient dubitatifs quant aux révélations fortes étranges et apocalyptiques de l'ange, au contraire de Sam qui savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet ange là. Mais une question restait en suspense. Le démon fut celui qui la posa à la surprise générale.

-Chéri bis, comment les anges ont-ils pu remonter au Ciel alors qu'un sortilège les avait privé de leur plumage ?

-Michel a brisé le sortilège, il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

-Et Metatron ? finit par demander à son tour Dean.

-Après avoir brisé le sortilège, Michel est allé trouver Metatron et l'a emprisonné dans la Tour. On l'appelle ainsi, mais c'est la prison des anges. Castiel y est allé plusieurs fois, admit l'angelot.

-Comment le sais-tu si tu t'es enfui du Paradis ? se méfia à nouveau l'ainé.

-La radio des anges, comme vous l'appelez. Les conversations vont bon train en ce moment.

-Tu entends Castiel en ce moment ? espéra le chasseur blond.

-Malheureusement non, il est un des seuls qui ne converse pas en ce moment. J'essaye d'entendre Naomi aussi, mais rien. Ils doivent avoir éteint leur signal.

-Superbe, maugréa l'ainé encore une fois.

-Nathaniel, savez-vous ce qui se passe avec Metatron ? continua cependant Sam.

-Il est torturé par Michel en personne, pour le remettre dans le droit chemin d'après ce que les anges disent.

-Et comment est-il torturé ?

-De la même manière que Naomi a torturé Castiel, confia encore plus honteusement Nathaniel.

Sam eut un froncement de sourcils, commençant à craindre doucement. Il avait vu Metatron se faire torturer par une ombre dans l'un de ses rêves, et les flashs semblaient concerner le scribe aussi...que se passait-il ?! Nathaniel et Dean remarquèrent son trouble, et l'ainé des chasseurs se promit d'avoir une conversation avec son frère plus tard, lorsque les autres seraient ailleurs. Mais en attendant, il devait songer à Castiel.

-On va les appeler, finit-il par décider.

-Appeler qui ? craignit Crowley.

-Cas' et Naomi. On va les enfermer dans le cercle et ensuite on les fera revenir à eux.

-Deanou, t'écoute ce que je te dis ? Naomi n'est pas un robot, elle joue juste la comédie ! soupira le démon, convaincu que sa petite amie jouait à merveille la comédie.

Hélas Dean ne l'écoutait déjà plus, préparant à nouveau les ingrédients et effaçant le reste des symboles qu'il avait fait avec Sam qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, au cas où des anges essaieraient de pénétrer dans leur bunker sans leur autorisation. Nathaniel se sentit déjà mieux après que les symboles aient été défaits. Il se leva pour rejoindre les hommes, prêt à sortir son épée d'ange sous les yeux inquiets de Sam.

-Je vais bien, Samuel, déclara-t-il encore une fois.

Son ami se contenta d'acquiescer tout en le surveillant du regard. Les anges n'allaient jamais bien de toute manière...l'attente fut trop longue pour chacun des êtres dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les ampoules n'explosent, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de deux tempêtes aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que deux êtres n'apparaissent, en effet. Légèrement faibles à cause des signes anti-anges gravés sur les autres murs du bunker, leur regard se porta immédiatement sur Dean. Crowley les empêcha cependant de bouger, embrassant Naomi à pleine bouche ?!

-Mais il est...dégueux celui-là, marmonna l'ainé.

-S'ils s'aiment..., commenta Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Elle va le tuer là..., intervint Nathaniel.

Tuer, un bien grand mot. Crowley profitait juste du baiser avant de gémir de douleur, se tenant la joue. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé le gifler devant l'assemblée ?!

-Saloperie, c'est pas comme ça qu'on drague ! grommela-t-il, des larmes de honte risquant de venir.

Naomi paraissait très en colère qu'une abomination comme lui ait osé poser ses viles lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sortit son épée céleste, tout comme Castiel qui se préparait à empoigner le bras de Dean pour l'amener avec lui. Ils ne purent pas entendre Nathaniel marmonner quelque chose dans leur langue, l'énochian. Sam, Dean et Crowley virent avec une certaine peur les anges aux yeux couleur saphir s'effondrer à terre, luttant contre quelque chose dans leur tête avant de s'évanouir brusquement.

-N...Nathaniel ?! haleta Dean, le premier à réagir.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, ils se réveilleront dans quelques minutes.

-C'était quoi ça ?! persista-t-il quand même, attachant vite les deux anges sur une chaise pendant que Sam prenait sur lui et gravait des signes énochians dans le cercle de feu qui allait bientôt être allumé.

-Une formule qu'utilisaient les anges lors de la première guerre civile. Au début ça fonctionnait bien, les anges rebelles ou les anges de Michel tombaient évanouis pendant longtemps, ça faisait gagner des forces à l'un des camps, et ensuite le sort s'est atténué...attendez-vous à les entendre hurler et péter les fenêtres, indiqua-t-il, se reculant du cercle pour ne pas se brûler les ailes.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les flammes encerclaient les anges, les empêchant de partir. Ils se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, en même temps qu'un bébé. Crowley s'empressa d'aller le chercher, jurant de gifler Naomi plus tard pour la honte qu'elle lui avait causée. Ce n'était qu'un bisou nom de dieu, pas une invitation à la débauche ! Revenu avec Liam dans les bras, il constata que Dean faisait tout pour se calmer et ne pas hurler sur Castiel. La confrontation s'annonçait houleuse.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que les commentaires motivent les auteurs et les aident à s'améliorer!**

**A vendredi prochain (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**De retour de mon voyage, et la voix cassée, je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci pour vos reviews (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Abomination, libère-nous ! s'énerva Naomi, tirant sur ses liens.

-Tu commets une énorme erreur en nous retenant prisonnier, Dean, renchérit Castiel, faisant tout pour briser les chaînes.

-Tous les deux, vous vous la fermez et vous allez reprendre vos foutus esprits d'emplumés ! s'empêcha de hurler Dean, sous les yeux de son frère qui tentait de le calmer.

Mais c'était déjà peine perdue. Il était trop en colère et pris dans sa peur que le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu un an plus tôt ne recommence. Un an où Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire, où il lui mentait, le tuant plus de mille fois ou essayant de lui ravir la tablette. Un an où Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son ange gardien. Non, pas question de revivre cette horreur là !

-Cas', tu vas m'écouter sagement !

-Je ne suis pas Cas'. Je suis Castiel, un ange du Seigneur, articula fièrement l'ange mâle, appuyé par sa sœur.

-Non, tu es Cas', mon ange gardien, mon...euh...petit ami quoi ! Cas', tu t'en souviens ?

-Ceci était une grave erreur, Dean, et j'expie mes crimes. Nous avons une mission, rends-nous la liberté ou nous devrons appeler nos frères.

-Cas' ! s'indigna l'humain, son cœur battant rapidement à l'entente de ces paroles meurtrières.

-Cesse d'écorcher mon prénom, Dean. Je m'appelle Castiel, continua de protester l'ange.

Dean dut y mettre toute sa patience pour ne pas sauter dans le cercle de feu pour étrangler son ange. Comment pouvait-il dire que c'était une erreur alors qu'il avait fait le premier pas, hein ? Comment ce salaud céleste au regard envoûtant pouvait parler ainsi de leur passé, et de leur avenir ?!

-Libérez-nous immédiatement, misérables humains ! ordonna Naomi, fusillant du regard toutes les personnes se trouvant devant eux.

-Chérie, ne jure pas devant notre bébé ! se plaignit le démon de la pièce, alors que Liam émergeait de sa couverture, pleurant.

Quand ses petits yeux bleus brouillés de petites larmes virent sa mère, il se mit à pleurer davantage pour être dans ses bras. Dean se retint de hurler, craignant déjà les foudres du père du bébé brailleur, et puis bon, Liam pouvait bien crier cette fois, c'était assez...justifié dans un sens.

-Calme-toi Liamy, maman est un peu folle en ce moment mais elle va vite te prendre dans ses bras, d'accord ? tenta de rassurer maladroitement Crowley.

A force de caresser ses petits cheveux et de le bercer, le roi de l'enfer put enfin calmer le petit monstre qui regarda toujours sa maman avec un regard suppliant pour qu'elle vienne le prendre dans ses bras maternels. Mais Naomi ne semblait pas plus sensible que Castiel. Tous deux tentaient de se libérer en vain. Ce fut trop pour Dean, qui ne comprenait absolument pas comment son petit ami pouvait dire que tout était une erreur. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se souvenait-il de tout ça ? Le but de Michel était bien d'enlever sa mémoire, pas de la lui laisser...

-Nathaniel, bordel, dîtes-moi ce qui se passe ! grogna-t-il en direction du seul ange non captif.

-Je vous l'ai dis, Dean, ils ne sont plus les mêmes.

-Alors rendez-leur la mémoire ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Nous allons parfaitement bien, petits humains. Nous sommes de bons enfants qui obéissons aux ordres du Créateur, tu devrais en faire autant, Nathaniel, siffla Naomi, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant d'une lueur fortement haineuse.

-Je suis désolé ma sœur, mais pour la sécurité de nos protégés, je m'occupe d'eux. Je suis un bon fils également.

-Alors libère-nous et Michel ne te pourchassera pas. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux traîtres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-Je le sais parfaitement, mais cette époque là est révolue. Je vous prie, tous les deux, de vous souvenir et de combattre ce qu'on a mis dans vos têtes.

-Non, Michel a fait ça pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin. Nous sommes des guerriers de Dieu, rappela Castiel, posant un regard déterminé sur son frère puis sur Dean, que le regard perça encore plus.

Enervé par ce comportement qu'il détestait, le blond se détourna avant de prendre le chemin de la porte, allant se calmer dans le couloir. Sam le rejoignit, voulant voir ce qui se passait alors que Nathaniel, Crowley et Liam surveillaient les deux emplumés. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son frère, Sam comprit que ça n'allait pas et que Dean risquait de craquer. Il comprenait, en un sens, car le comportement de leur ange gardien lui rappelait aussi de mauvais souvenirs. Ceux où Castiel mentait sans conviction, leur cachait qu'il travaillait pour le Paradis encore une fois, ceux où son esprit n'était plus présent où il n'était qu'une marionnette.

-Dean, t'en fais pas. Cas' a déjà vécu ça, à chaque fois il est redevenu bon. Il va encore réussir, sourit-il, voulant rassurer son frère.

-Non...là c'est différent, j'en suis sûr. C'est Michel en personne qui l'a bidouillé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souvient de tout, hein ? Pourquoi dit-il que c'est une erreur ?

-J'en sais rien, Dean, mais ça va lui passer. Cas' a toujours su se démêler de tout ça.

-Pas cette fois j'en ai peur. Si jamais Michel se pointe devant moi, je te jure que je le tuerais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit !

-Dean ! gronda son frère. On a besoin de Michel pour que Lucifer s'en aille.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va se finir si on les laisse s'affronter ! Ils vont déjà nous pourchasser mutuellement pour qu'on leur dise oui, et ensuite on va se battre l'un contre l'autre, et ça je ne le veux pas !

-C'est pas forcé de se finir comme ça. Cette fois nous les stopperons ensemble, et il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse. Et notre premier problème, c'est nos anges à nous, déclara Sam, ne voulant plus voir son frère paniquer.

Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais la peur de revivre un cauchemar avec Castiel restait toujours en lui, en son fort intérieur. Il se décida cependant à revenir dans la salle. Les anges y étaient toujours, regardant méchamment le démon. Nathaniel faisait un gros effort pour ne pas intervenir et leur secouer les plumes, et Liam...pleurnichait en silence pour avoir sa maman.

-Comment on fait pour les libérer de ce qu'a fait Michel ? Et comment les a-t-il fait redevenir des trouducs ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'ange aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule méthode pour ça. Michel a dû utilisé l'arme de Naomi...mais il a dû créer un nouveau programme, parce que plus je les sonde, moins leur programme ressemble à ce que j'ai déjà connu. Quant à les libérer, c'est...quasiment impossible s'ils n'y mettent pas du leur.

-En gros c'est encore une diversion, je suis sûr. Trouvez ce qu'est ce programme ! ordonna-t-il.

-Dean, je dois vous avertir que...il est possible que vous n'aimiez pas la suite des évènements, tâcha-t-il quand même de dire.

-Je m'en fous, trouvez une solution !

Nathaniel repartit, sa Grâce frémissant d'indignation, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre, il avait une mission. Et le bruissement de ses grandes ailes avertit les frères qu'il était parti ailleurs. Dean se retourna immédiatement vers les deux autres emplumés, avant d'être arrêté par Sam encore une fois.

-Dean, arrête un peu d'être aussi en colère, Nathaniel n'a rien fait de mal, montre-lui au moins que tu ne considère pas comme responsable ! réprimanda-t-il.

-Pousse-toi Sam, je veux parler aux deux emplumés.

-T'as plus rien à leur dire pour ce soir, ok ? continua-t-il pourtant, prenant son courage à deux mains pour tenir tête à son frère.

-S...

-NON, plus tard !

Surpris par l'attitude Ô combien étrange de son frère, Dean n'insista pas plus et se décida à s'en aller tout en promettant intérieurement que ça n'en resterait pas à là, oh ça non, parole de Dean Winchester ! Et après qu'il fut parti, Sam se tourna enfin vers les deux anges et les observa se débattre des chaînes.

-Cas', tu te souviens de tout, hein ? demanda-t-il finalement, s'asseyant sur le canapé près d'eux.

Crowley, ayant l'impression que son cher ami pitbull ne voulait pas le chasser, décida aussi de rester et s'installa près d'eux, ravi par ce spectacle. Deux angelots qui se trémoussaient littéralement pour essayer d'enlever les chaînes leur enlevant leur force. Jolie trouvaille, finalement, mais pour sa propre sécurité, il évita de parler se contentant de chouchouter son fils qui laissait parfois couler une petite larme sur ses joues rosies.

-Allez p'tit prince, sois pas si triste, murmura-t-il au petit ange.

Le bébé tendit seulement une petite main vers lui, qu'il attrapa sans tarder, essayant d'avoir l'air à l'aise avec son fils. Sam les observa durant quelques instants avant de reporter son regard émeraude vers les deux autres énergumènes ailés.

-Alors Cas', tu veux bien répondre ?

-Je m'appelle...

-Castiel, je sais. Dans ce cas, réponds, Castiel.

-Je me souviens de tout, accepta-t-il finalement de coopérer.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es plus comme avant ?

-Je suis toujours comme avant, avec les mêmes erreurs et la même raison de vivre.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Sam.

-La vie de mes frères et sœurs. Le Paradis est ma raison de vivre, je suis un des guerriers qui le protège.

-Non Castiel, tu n'es plus un guerrier depuis longtemps ! soupira l'humain.

-Depuis que l'on m'a confié Dean, j'en suis conscient, mais je suis redevenu loyal à Dieu.

-Est-ce que tu es au moins sûr que tu obéis bien à Dieu ?!

-Ne remets pas en cause ma loyauté ! siffla-t-il, approuvé par Naomi.

-T'arriveras à rien avec lui ce soir, mon trésor..., préféra lui indiquer le roi de l'enfer, se moquant légèrement.

-Ferme la, Crowley ! Et vous, Naomi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? reporta-t-il son attention sur la brune.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, humain.

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi vous avez essayé de tuer Dean ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, mais de le ramener au Paradis afin que Michel puisse réintégrer son corps ! cracha-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et votre fils, vous en faîtes quoi ? Deux semaines que vous êtes partie, deux semaines qu'il pleure pour vous voir ! s'insurgea le chasseur.

-Je n'ai pas de fils, ni d'enfant ! protesta-t-elle vivement, s'attirant le regard d'un démon et d'un bébé.

-Naomi, s'indigna bien sûr ledit démon.

Etrangement, le bébé sembla comprendre les paroles de sa mère et se remit à pleurer dans les bras de son père, qui s'évertua à le consoler du mieux qu'il put.

-Comment vous pouvez dire ça, Naomi ?! Vous avez un fils, il a un mois et vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur ! essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

-Je te le répète, Sam Winchester, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et si tu ne nous libères pas, tu mourras toi aussi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, parce que si nos frères et sœurs ne peuvent pas nous localiser nous, ils sauront trouver Nathaniel, déclara-t-elle d'une voix peu rassurante.

-Je confirme que ce n'est plus ma petite amie...c'est l'ancien ange qui a tenté de faire exécuter Deanou, soupira Crowley, reconnaissant bien ce comportement froid et cruel.

-Comment peux-tu penser avoir une petite amie, démon, alors que ton âme est aussi noire que tes cheveux ? Aucune personne de cet univers ne peut t'aimer, car tu es l'être le plus détestable, lança-t-elle rageusement.

-Crowley, viens, j'aimerais te parler, grommela-t-il, entrainant le démon dans le couloir après avoir vérifié que toutes les protections étaient en place, et cette fois, les deux anges étaient bloqués.

Une fois dehors, loin des oreilles célestes, le roi de l'enfer amoureux mais vexé par les dernières paroles de sa chérie lança un regard intéressé à son pitbull préféré, malgré qu'il devait aussi calmer une petite boule de nerfs qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-Alors Sammy, tu voulais me dire que je suis séduisant ou pas ? s'enquit-il, essayant d'oublier la cruauté des mots de Naomi résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

-Y a un truc bizarre. Cas' dit se souvenir de tout, t'es d'accord ? Il dit que c'est une erreur, mais Naomi...elle ne se souvient de rien, ni de toi comme de son amant, ni de votre fils. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas...

-Le programme qui déglingue, c'est tout !

-Non, Crowley. C'est bien plus que ça...demain, on devra trouver une solution, et surtout on ne doit plus appeler Nathaniel, il pourrait se faire piéger.

-Et nous faire piéger aussi ! remarqua Crowley.

-Ouais...euh...on verra tout ça demain, je vais dormir ! bailla-t-il, exténué par tout ceci, les anges, les démons...

Crowley semble aussi de son avis, et se rendit dans sa chambre, bien que n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil. Son fils avait aussi du mal, il dut lui donner de force le biberon puis le bercer des centaines de fois pour l'endormir en lui murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes. Quant à Dean, il s'était endormi contre les affaires de Castiel, rêvassant de l'avoir dans ses bras, de pouvoir sentir son odeur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez son ange ?

Mais chez Sam, ce ne furent pas ce genre de pensées que son esprit avait. Il transpirait abondamment alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, une lueur brillante éclairant l'émeraude de son regard figé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brusquement alors qu'un flash le transperçait intérieurement.

« _Metatron cherchait encore à se libérer des chaînes l'empêchant d'user de sa force, quand il sentit la Grâce rageuse et puissante d'un ange arriver à grands battements d'ailes de lui. Il savait déjà que son cauchemar céleste allait recommencer, et se prépara du mieux qu'il put à endurer cette torture pire que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ca ne l'affectait pas seulement mentalement, car physiquement ça lui perçait les yeux, il avait de grandes barres de métal enfoncés dans les iris, cherchant à le torturer ou bien à glaner des informations._

_-Alors Metatron, tu te prépares encore à subir ton châtiment ? demanda la voix forte de l'ainé de tous et de toutes._

_Une sourde colère l'emporta dès qu'il entendit la voix de Michel lui percer les tympans. Sa rage ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que l'archange suprême s'avançait vers lui._

_-Tu ne peux pas te libérer, frère. Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin, lança l'ainé._

_-Rien de ce que tu me feras ne réussira à m'enlever ce que j'ai en tête, Michel. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir chassé de notre maison ! argua-t-il._

_-J'en suis désolé, frère. Désolé d'avoir dû t'exclure, mais tu refusais de coopérer. Nous avions besoin de ces tablettes pour diriger au mieux l'univers de Père. _

_Pendant qu'il parlait, Michel se promenait autour de son frère attaché, le regardant de temps en temps. Il le fixait avec une telle intensité que le Scribe se fit violence pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, sachant qu'on essayait une fois de plus de le sonder._

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas, ton plan va échouer ! grommela-t-il, résistant au mieux._

_-Il n'échouera pas contrairement au tien. Tu seras puni pour avoir osé arracher les ailes de nos frères et sœurs. Crois-moi, Metatron, tu seras puni sévèrement pour cet affront, mais tu n'es pas ma priorité._

_-Cette foutue Apocalypse, ne put s'empêcher de minauder l'autre._

_-Cela se passera tel que l'a décrit Père. _

_-Tu dis que tu vas me faire payer d'avoir voulu sauvegarder la vie des anges en les éloignant de ta tyrannie, mais toi, que fais-tu ? Tu vas tous nous tuer !_

_-Non, pas du tout. Je regrette la mort de tous nos frères et sœurs. Aucun d'eux ne méritaient de mourir. Je sais que j'en ai sacrifié beaucoup trop, mais notre famille va pouvoir se reconstruire._

_-Ton programme ne fonctionnera pas, tu le sais, tenta-t-il de le distraire._

_Michel finit sa course près de la grande fenêtre blanche, et regarda au-delà. Que l'Univers était beau ainsi...il se reporta cependant sur son frère cadet, sans pourtant le regarder, et continua d'une voix calme et posée et pourtant très puissante :_

_-Je sais qu'ils échoueront à leur mission. _

_-Alors pourquoi créer ce nouveau programme ? Pour asservir les anges ? Tu es pitoyable, Michel ! Lucifer aurait dû te tuer !_

_-Ne parle pas de Lucifer ainsi ! ordonna l'archange, sa voix se répercutant soudainement sur les murs, emplissant la pièce de vibrations célestes. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour notre famille. Nous serons de nouveau réunis après que Lucifer soit parti rejoindre Père._

_-Et tu penses que les Winchester vont t'aider ? Cette diversion n'est rien pour eux ! Castiel et Naomi savent se battre._

_-Si jamais ils échouent trop vite, j'ai déjà un pion d'avance, quelque chose qu'aucun ne soupçonnera. N'oublie pas, Metatron, je suis l'ainé de tous et de toutes, et j'ai tout pouvoir sur les anges, telle est la volonté de Dieu. »_

* * *

**Les commentaires motivent les auteurs, n'oubliez pas.**

**A vendredi prochain (:**


End file.
